Supernova
by PastPotatoes
Summary: What would have happened if Nova had retrieved Kerrigan in Heart of the Swarm? A oneshot which has now turned into a retelling of HOTS with one major difference... Rated M for intense KerriganxNova relations.
1. Chapter 1

Kerrigan awoke in a dark room, the only light shining onto her. Déjà vu. Recently she seemed to be waking up a lot with little memory of how she got there. Only this time she appeared to be naked.

She looked down to her perfectly toned body and then into the darkness that surrounded her, aware that someone was there. She propped herself up on her elbows and tried to stare past the darkness but it was no use.

"Kerrigan," the voice of a woman came from the dark.

Kerrigan turned her head towards the right, towards the source of voice.

"We were sent to retrieve you," the voice continued.

Kerrigan remained silent. She could guess who had sent them.

"I was ordered to interrogate you," the voice smirked.

"Then why don't you show yourself?" Kerrigan said, bored of this voice in the darkness thing already. "Since, I appear to be showing myself," she realised that her lack of clothes was probably the interrogator's method of making her feel ashamed and wanting to degrade her - weakening her resolve. Kerrigan was determined to not let it affect her.

The voice laughed. "We had to remove you of your ghost suit, just in case." The voice moved around the room in the darkness. "We had planned to dress you in something less... combat friendly... but I couldn't bring myself to cover up that gorgeous body of yours."

Was the voice flirting with her?

"I have to interrogate you, but that doesn't mean we can't make the most of the situation," the voice grinned.

"What do you want?" Kerrigan asked, her voice getting angrier.

"I realise that as the Queen of Blades you were unable to fulfil some of your more human desires," the voice mocked. "How many years has it been?"

Kerrigan sat up right, confused at the line of questioning.

"How many years has it been since someone touched you intimately?" the voice asked. "Since someone had sex with you?"

Kerrigan's eyes flared with anger, "none of your business."

"Was it even possible as the Queen of Blades?" the voice joked. "We know so little about your sexual physiology from those days."

"Yes," Kerrigan answered arrogantly.

The voice laughed. "How many nights did you lay alone wishing for..." the voice stopped. "Or maybe you didn't. You have a love for the Zerg..."

"Don't be sick," Kerrigan shouted at the implication. Although she had been more Zerg than human back then the idea of having sex with Zerg was a step too far.

The voice was silent for a moment. "So," the voice started again, "years without any type of sexual physical contact."

Kerrigan's expression fell slightly at the thought.

"It seems such a shame," the voice smiled. "You have such a beautiful body. Those large breasts with those little pink nipples. Your sexy abs. Stunning long legs leading up to that perfectly formed vagina."

Kerrigan now started to feel both self-conscious and aroused hearing a woman talk about her body.

"I bet you would love to feel someone's mouth against you," the voice was laced with desire this time.

Kerrigan didn't want to say no.

The voice started moving forwards, coming into the light, revealing a woman's face surrounded by blonde hair.

"Nova," Kerrigan said as she recognised the woman.

Nova smiled. She stepped further into the light revealing her own naked body, too.

Kerrigan couldn't help but look at her body, admiring her breasts and below.

Nova placed a finger on Kerrigan's foot and gently moved her hand up Kerrigan's leg as she walked further towards her. "I've been attracted to you for a very long time, Sarah," Nova smiled. "I never thought I'd get this opportunity."

Kerrigan looked at Nova's face and seemed to be paralysed to stop her touch. Kerrigan looked into Nova's eyes and could see how much she wanted to take her, and now, Kerrigan started to want her too.

Nova's hand reached Kerrigan's hip, she moved it delicately up to her breast for a brief moment then to Kerrigan's face. She cupped Kerrigan's face and angled it to her own.

Kerrigan let Nova move her face and she closed her eyes as Nova brought her lips towards her own; kissing her gently.

Nova gently kissed Kerrigan, soft at first then increasing the intensity. She used her tongue to open Kerrigan's lips and slipped her tongue inside, massaging her tongue.

Kerrigan brought her hand to rest on Nova's hip as she let the blonde invade her mouth. She relaxed and let the kiss overtake her. It was amazing to feel how much Nova wanted her through the kiss.

Eternity seemed to pass before Nova pulled away from the kiss. She smiled at Kerrigan. "Tell me to stop," she said gently.

"No way," Kerrigan reached her other hand to Nova's head, buried her fingers into the blonde locks and pulled her head back to her for another kiss. This time Kerrigan took charge, kissing her harder.

When the two women finally broke the kiss they were both panting.

Kerrigan moved her hand from Nova's hair and slid it down to her breast. Holding the flesh in her hand and rubbing her thumb over the nipple.

Nova threw her head back gently at the sensations running through her body.

Kerrigan moved her head forward and started to kiss the valley between nova's breasts. She moved her other hand from the hip so now that both her hands were playing with Nova's breasts.

Nova stroked Kerrigan's deadlocks as she allowed her to tease her chest.

Kerrigan moved the thumb from one of her hands off Nova's nipple and replaced it with her mouth, attacking the small bud with her tongue.

"Oh," Nova gasped at the new sensation.

Kerrigan bit gently at the nipple then pulled her face away from the breasts. She looked at Nova with lust in her eyes and laid back onto the bed, she moved her hands onto her own breasts and started to pull on her own nipples. "Join me," she said seductively.

Nova climbed onto the bed and positioned herself beside Kerrigan's body, propping herself up with an elbow. She stretched one leg over Kerrigan's and rested it between both of Kerrigan's.

Kerrigan moved her hands away to allow Nova access and Nova used her free hand to play with Kerrigan's left nipple while she moved her mouth onto the right one.

Kerrigan let her head relax against the bed as the other woman stimulated her breasts.

Nova started to let her right hand travel from the breast down to Kerrigan's stomach, stroking her smooth skin gently.

"Mmmm," Kerrigan murmured as she enjoyed the sensations. "Go lower," she requested.

Nova did. She trailed her hand down her stomach and towards her pussy. Nova remembered when she had first seen Kerrigan's naked pussy when they had removed the suit, glad that it didn't have dreadlocks too. It was completely bare, unlike her own well kept but very small blonde bush. She paused just above her slit, caressing the skin there.

"Tease," Kerrigan purred.

Nova stopped playing with her nipple and looked up at Kerrigan. "Do you want me to play with your pussy?" she asked playfully.

"Yes," Kerrigan replied with a sense of urgency in her voice, spreading her legs gently to allow access.

"Are you sure?" she asked again.

"Yes," Kerrigan begged.

Nova smiled then slowly stroked her index finger along Kerrigan's slip, feeling how wet she was. "Oohhh," Nova breathed as she felt Kerrigan's pussy lips. She wiggled her finger into the folds and traced her entrance, pulling her finger back and finding the clit in its hood.

Kerrigan's body shook as Nova's finger made contact with her clit.

"You like that," Nova said as she started to work Kerrigan's clit with her finger. She rubbed it gently at first, then increased the speed as she heard Kerrigan's breathing quicken.

Kerrigan enjoyed the sensations against her clit and closed her eyes, breathing loudly to express her enjoyment.

Nova smiled at Kerrigan then stopped her attack on her clit for a moment, changing the position of her hand to allow her index finger to enter Kerrigan's vagina. She pushed her finger into the warm moist hole, battling back pressure. "It's been a long time," Nova said as she fought against the tightness.

"Too long," Kerrigan panted as her vagina was penetrated.

Nova started to move her finger in and out before adding her middle finger in too.

"Oh," Kerrigan sounded like she was in pain for a moment as Nova started to stretch her. The pain turned to bliss as the other woman started to pump her slowly.

"You're so tight," Nova teased as she moved her fingers in and out. She moved her thumb over Kerrigan's clit and started to tease it again.

Kerrigan enjoyed the sensation and brought her left hand to cup her own breast, squeezing her nipple as her orgasm approached. "I'm," she breathed heavily, "almost..."

"Almost," Nova smiled and she moved her fingers quicker to help the woman beside her come.

"Ohhhhhh," Kerrigan cried as her orgasm over took her, shaking her body. She bit her lip to suppress a scream. It had been too long and was a great orgasm.

Nova continued to gently stimulate Kerrigan's vagina, her fingers moving slowly as she allowed her orgasm to completely finish.

"That was amazing," Kerrigan panted, stopping her own attack on her breast and moving her hand to Nova's face, pulling her in for a kiss.

Nova kissed at the panting beauty beside her and removed her hand from her vagina. She broke the kiss and raised her hand to their faces. "Look at you," Nova smirked as she looked at her hands covered in Kerrigan's juice and smelt them.

"Allow me," Kerrigan leaned forward and started to suck her own juices from Nova's fingers.

Nova watched Kerrigan's tongue work its way around her fingers, wiping her own cum from them. "If you are hungry for more," Nova added then looked down to her own vagina.

Kerrigan smiled and started to shift her position. Moving on her side then moving over Nova. She placed her hands either side of her head then lowered her body onto Nova's in missionary position.

Nova lay there beneath Kerrigan, she felt Kerrigan's dripping wet pussy hit just above her own and her breasts lay just above hers. She moved her hands behind Kerrigan and rested them on her back, stroking the soft skin.

Kerrigan moved in for another kiss, lowering her head and kissing the pinned woman fiercely.

Nova could taste Kerrigan's cum in her mouth from where Kerrigan had licked it from her fingers. She savoured the salt taste and played with Kerrigan's tongue in her mouth.

Kerrigan broke the kiss and pulled away, pushing herself up with her arms. She moved her knees either side of Nova and moved into a position where she was sat on the blonde, straddling her. She placed her hands onto Nova's breasts and started to play with them again.

Nova looked up at the woman above her and took in the view of her amazing body as she played with her. "This isn't the first time you've been with a woman, is it?" Nova asked.

"You didn't think...?" Kerrigan giggled. She wasn't about to get into her whole history now, but sex with women was something she was not new to, and neither was Nova it seemed. She shuffled her body lower, her vagina leaving a wet trail down Nova's legs. She moved one of her knees between Nova's legs and eased her legs apart.

Nova let Kerrigan push her legs apart and relaxed.

Kerrigan stopped playing with Nova's breasts and crouched near her vagina, brining her hands with her. She used both her hands to open Nova's pussy lips and she moved her face towards them. She put her hands on Nova's thighs and allowed her tongue to lick at Nova's pussy.

"Oh," Nova breathed as Kerrigan's tongue touched her intimate place.

Kerrigan pushed her tongue against Nova's clit, teasing it then bringing it back down to her hole, teasing the edges.

Nova placed her hand on Kerrigan's head, urging her to work her.

Kerrigan worked her tongue back up to Nova's clit and lashed her tongue at it.

"Oh, that's it," Nova called, bucking her hips forward to Kerrigan's mouth.

Kerrigan savoured the taste of Nova's juices in her mouth as she played with the small bud with her tongue. She moved one of her hands away from Nova's thigh and toyed with the edge of her vagina with her finger.

"Go inside," Nova requested.

Kerrigan, without stopping her tongue against Nova's clit, pushed her finger inside. She was amazed at how easy it went in and quickly added another, then another. She was ramming three fingers into Nova now, sliding in and out of the warm mess.

"You're fucking amazing," Nova called as she approached orgasm. She didn't have to wait long as soon her pussy clamped down on Kerrigan's fingers and orgasm overtook her body.

Kerrigan removed her fingers and moved her mouth to lick at Nova's vagina, licking up as much of the cum as she could.

Nova tried to catch her breath and recover from the orgasm. "Come here," she demanded.

Kerrigan pulled away from the vagina and looked at Nova with lust in her eyes. She crawled back up her body and laid on her, pushing their sweaty bodies together.

"That was so fantastic," Nova said as she moved her face towards Kerrigan's.

"Tell me about it," she smirked. She moved in and kissed Nova gently.

Nova savoured the kiss and placed her arms around Kerrigan.

Kerrigan pulled away gently and smiled. "Will you interrogate me later?" she asked, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

Nova smiled, "I wouldn't trust anyone else to do it to you. They'd have to be careful with that mouth of yours."

Kerrigan smirked. "I'll be waiting."

"Goodnight," Nova said as she held Kerrigan tight to her and closed her eyes.

Kerrigan said nothing and closed her eyes, too. She would figure out escaping later.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kerrigan awoke she was alone. And again she was awake in a dark room she had no memory of being taken too. Instead of a bed she was sat in a chair, her hands cuffed behind her. She looked around the room and again was met with a similar dark room with only a single light shining on her. This time she wasn't naked at least. She was dressed in a long white surgical robe, the type that opened at the back.

"Nova?" she called.

Silence.

"Anyone?" she wondered what was going on. She tried to pull her hands free from behind her with no luck. They were tied tight.

"I wouldn't," Nova's voice came from the darkness.

"Nova?" Kerrigan probed.

Again Silence.

"Nova, what's going on?" she asked.

Nova grinned as she stepped into the light wearing her ghost suit. "You are at my mercy now, Kerrigan," her voice was seductive yet evil.

"What do you want?" Kerrigan asked angrily.

Nova didn't respond and stared at Kerrigan with lust filled eyes. She approached the chair and straddled Kerrigan, sitting down on her lap facing her. She stared at her with an evil intent for a few moments, placing her right hand on Kerrigan's face and the other on her breast.

Kerrigan felt excitement, anger, and a little fear at being at Nova's mercy like this.

Nova giggled then sighed and softened her expression, smiling at Kerrigan. "I wouldn't hurt you," she said softly as she started to kiss Kerrigan.

Kerrigan let Nova kiss her, closing her eyes and following the blonde's lead.

Nova pulled away and continued to stroke Kerrigan's face with her hand. "They want me to interrogate you," she said sadly. "I keep delaying it so that we can enjoy each other's company."

Kerrigan smiled, enjoying Nova's need for her. "Did you dress me?" Kerrigan wondered.

"Yes," Nova grinned. "I had to move you to somewhere more secure. I didn't want everyone looking at my girl's beautiful body. We won't be interrupted here." Nova removed her hand from Kerrigan's breast and reached down for the bottom of Kerrigan's robe, pushing it up her legs, exposing her thighs. "You know," she looked down to Kerrigan's thighs then back to her face, "I can't get you out of my mind."

"Oh?" Kerrigan asked softly, wanting to hear more.

"There is something about you," she smiled as she continued to stroke her face, moving her thumb over to touch Kerrigan's lips. "I keep thinking about your mouth on my vagina," she purred. "I think I should return the favour."

Kerrigan smiled at the thought.

Nova brought both her hands to Kerrigan's breasts and held them gently.

Kerrigan's erect nipples poked through the white robe that covered them, the dark circles of her areola were just visible through the cotton.

Nova used her thumbs to gently caress Kerrigan's nipples; turning them in small circles through the cloth.

Kerrigan let her head fall back and she groaned at the stimulation, she closed her eyes and just felt. The pleasure her nipples were receiving travelled down to her vagina and she could feel herself getting more turned on.

"I always liked your breasts," Nova smiled as she continued to work Kerrigan's nipples. "I was always drawn to them in images of you. I always imagined playing with them."

Kerrigan opened her eyes and stared at Nova lustfully. "I hope it's everything you dreamed it would be," she flirted.

"And more," Nova said as she started to squeeze her breasts slightly harder. She brought her fingers to the nipples and started to pinch lightly at them.

Kerrigan let out moan after moan as Nova attacked her nipples through the cloth.

"Oh, you like that?" Nova started to pinch harder at Kerrigan's nipples, pulling them and squeezing them.

"Uh-uh," Kerrigan said as she stifled a groan. Pushing her breasts forwards to Nova.

Nova continued to roll the buds in her fingers. She started to regret dressing Kerrigan in the robe as it stopped her admiring them with her eyes but she soon had a solution to that. She leaned her head down and took one of the nipples in her mouth. She released a good deal of saliva onto the cloth and it turned transparent. She took a moment to suck and bite on the nipple, feeling Kerrigan flinch beneath her each time she did. She moved across to the other nipple and did the same.

Kerrigan continued to groan at the pleasure she was receiving. She wished her hands were free now so she could touch her vagina, her clit was aching for attention and her hole wanted to be filled.

Nova sat up again and grabbed Kerrigan's face with both of her hands. She moved her face towards Kerrigan's and kissed her passionately.

Kerrigan felt Nova's tongue in her mouth again and she used her tongue to stroke it. She wished she could touch Nova back, to slide her hands up and down her body, to lace her fingers in her hair, to touch her breasts and feel her folds.

Nova pulled away and stared at a panting Kerrigan. "Do you want me to do that to your vagina" she asked bluntly.

"Yes," Kerrigan begged. She wanted it. She needed it.

Nova started to ease her body off Kerrigan and sank to the floor, kneeling in front of Kerrigan's closed legs. She placed her hands on Kerrigan's knees and eased them apart.

Kerrigan let the blonde push her legs apart and watched as she shuffled in between them. She slid down in her chair as much as she could to allow better access, pushing her hips forward.

Nova was met with a view of Kerrigan's glistening vagina. She stared at it for a moment, examining all the intricate folds. She could smell her juices and feel her heat beckoning her towards it. "You are so wet," Nova said to her.

"After that type of foreplay, are you surprised?" Kerrigan said as she waited for Nova to touch her.

Nova placed her hands on Kerrigan's inner thighs and started to stroke them. "You are so beautiful down here," she continued to look over Kerrigan's vagina. She moved her face forward until she was almost just close enough.

Kerrigan could feel Nova's breath against her pussy and wished she would hurry up and touch her. She tried to push herself forward more but her tied hands stopped her.

Nova inhaled the smell of Kerrigan's sex then pushed her face forward and moved her mouth to Kerrigan, touching her labia. She took them between her lips and kissed them as she had done to Kerrigan's mouth.

Kerrigan flinched at the contact at first then relaxed as Nova fondled her pussy lips in her mouth.

Nova extended her tongue between the labia and tasted Kerrigan's juices. She found Kerrigan's hard little clit straight away and started to tongue it gently. Swirling her tongue around it and over it.

Kerrigan groaned again and panted as Nova stimulated her.

Nova moved her tongue down to Kerrigan's slit and started to move her tongue in and out of her.

Kerrigan closed her eyes as the feelings of Nova's tongue inside her made her delirious.

Nova continued to fuck Kerrigan with her tongue and brought a hand to play with Kerrigan's clit.

Kerrigan bucked her hips as she felt the double stimulation, she knew she was close. This was only the second time she'd had another person to make her orgasm in years and she couldn't last long. "I'm close," she called out, panting heavily.

Nova continued thrashing her tongue into her vagina and rubbing her clit with her fingers.

"I'm…" Kerrigan panted as the orgasm gripped her. Her vagina tightened around Nova's tongue as the pleasure washed over her.

Nova removed her tongue and fingers and looked up at Kerrigan. "You taste amazing," she smiled and began to stand. She moved closer to Kerrigan and took her face in her hands again. She leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Kerrigan could get used to these kisses from Nova. Just the right amount of force mixed with passion. She could taste her juices on Nova's tongue as she kissed her back.

Nova broke the kiss and stared into Kerrigan's eyes.

Kerrigan looked back and smiled, "you make me feel almost human again."

Nova smirked. "I hope it's not the last time I can make you feel that." She took a step backwards.

"Me, too," Kerrigan said, a little sad that she realised Nova would be leaving her again.

"Oh, forgot this," Nova said as she readjusted Kerrigan's robe to cover her vagina. "I don't want anyone else to find out how sweet your hole is." She turned towards the darkness and disappeared.

Kerrigan could still feel a tingle in her vagina and nipples from Nova's visit and she smiled to herself. As far as being captured went; this wasn't bad so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Kerrigan hadn't stayed awake for too long after Nova had left her and had managed to fall asleep in her tied up position on the chair. It was a peaceful sleep, one she hadn't experience for a while. Unfortunately the wakeup call wasn't as peaceful.

"Wake up," an angry male voice shouted at her.

Her eyes shot open at the voice and she felt hands grabbing at her arms, forcing her up. She looked through hazy eyes and discovered three men in armour around her.

"Get up," another of the men screamed at her, pulling her forcibly by the arm.

Kerrigan didn't like it. She tried to fight back but her body responded slowly to her requests. She tried to reach out with her mind but found nothing. She felt weaker. She realised they must have drugged her with something. She wasn't sure what but she was powerless as they dragged her from the room into a dark corridor.

The men pushed her along, holding her tightly so she couldn't escape.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

The men ignored her.

For the first time in a long time she felt fear. She was helpless to stop the men from taking her where she was going. She couldn't fight back. She had been so powerful as the Queen of Blades and now she was weak and helpless. She felt tears well in her eyes at her fall from grace. The glorious queen now degraded. Matters were only made worse by the chill she could feel as the surgical robe she wore exposed her behind. She could feel the cold chill of the air touching her in places Nova had made feel so warm earlier.

Nova. Where was she? Why was she letting the men do this to her?

Kerrigan tried to break free again. "Let me go," she begged. The pain of their grip against the skin of her writhing limbs burned. The vigour with which she was trying to escape had forced her dreadlocks free from their tie and was now hanging around her face.

"Almost there," one of the men said coldly as they approached a door.

"I'm not going in there," Kerrigan screamed. She had no idea what was in there but she realised it probably wasn't going to be good with how they were dragging her there.

One of the men laughed at her while another of the men removed one of his hands from her and activated the control for it to open.

The door opened.

"We've brought her," one of the man said.

"Leave her here and go," a voice replied from the other side.

Kerrigan could tell it was Nova's voice. Her heart felt a moment's joy at hearing her lover's voice, but she feared that the time for the interrogation had come and they had to stop their illicit affair. Kerrigan tried to peek inside the room but it was darker than the corridor and she could see nothing.

The men released their grip and one of the men pushed her inside, closing the door behind her.

Kerrigan fell to the floor, her arms and legs too tired to push herself up.

"What did they do to you?" Nova rushed to Kerrigan with concern in her voice. She placed her hands on Kerrigan's back and rolled her over to face her. She gasped as she saw tears in Kerrigan's eyes and a look of pain on her face. "It's ok," Nova said gently as she stoked Kerrigan's deadlocks back away from her face and held one of her hands.

Kerrigan closed her eyes and let Nova sooth away her fear. She took a breath and looked up to the blonde beauty above her. She opened her eyes, "I think they drugged me."

Nova looked concerned. "I asked them to bring you here, I didn't ask them to hurt you." Nova looked at Kerrigan's arms and saw red marks from where they had forced her here. "My poor baby," she breathed.

"Where am I?" Kerrigan asked.

"My quarters," Nova smiled. "I thought you would appreciate some place more comfortable. Can you stand?"

Kerrigan thought for a moment, her body felt weak and heavy but she thought she could try. "Yeah," she replied as she tried to push herself off the floor.

Nova helped her stand and moved her across the room towards the bed. Nova was wearing a short blue satin dressing gown that showed off her long legs. Her hair was lose.

Kerrigan's eyes strained against the darkness, focusing on some of the light that appeared to be emanating from candles.

"It's not much," Nova said, "but its home for now." She guided Kerrigan to the bed and helped her sit. Nova sat beside her and placed a hand on her cheek, wiping away one of the tears that had fallen.

Home. The word was something Kerrigan hadn't really thought about. She certainly didn't have a home now. She looked around the room, "it's nice."

Nova smirked, "you don't really mean that."

Kerrigan realised she shouldn't try lying to a fellow telepath but she smiled. "It's got you inside it, so that is defiantly a plus." Kerrigan leaned forward and kissed Nova gently.

Nova kissed back, running her hands through Kerrigan's dreadlocks.

Kerrigan pulled back at the strange sensation.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Nova asked concerned as she saw Kerrigan's troubled expression.

"No," Kerrigan replied. "It's just that no one has ever run their fingers through... these before," she picked up one of the dreadlocks and stared at it.

Nova took the dreadlock from Kerrigan's hand and stroked it gently. "Do you like them?"

Kerrigan didn't answer at first. "I guess I haven't really had much time to think about it," she replied.

"I think they make you look beautiful," Nova replied. "The red hair hid your face."

Kerrigan smiled and reached her hand out to touch Nova's lose blonde locks. "Your hair is so soft," she reached forward and smelt it, closing her eyes as she rubbed her cheek against it. She hadn't felt human hair in so many years.

Nova smiled and placed her arms around Kerrigan, pulling her in for a hug.

Kerrigan rested her body against Nova's and closed her eyes, savouring the moment of her body being pressed against someone else's. She turned her head and pulled back slightly so she could kiss Nova again.

Nova let the older woman kiss her again but only for a moment. She then pulled her face back and stared at Kerrigan. She snaked her hands around Kerrigan's back and started to open the ties of the surgical robe.

Kerrigan looked down as she felt Nova open her robe, hiding the sadness in her eyes.

Nova caught Kerrigan looking away from her but continued to open the robe. "Let's get this dreadful thing off you," Nova tried to comfort her with a smile in her voice. "Let me see your beautiful body again."

"Is that all I am to you?" Kerrigan asked as Nova pulled the robe away from her, exposing her nude body. Kerrigan instinctively pulled her arms away from Nova and used them to cover her breasts.

Nova threw the robe onto the floor and lifted Kerrigan's face with one hand, placing her other hand on Kerrigan's naked thigh.

"Is this only sex?" Kerrigan asked, hating the idea of being used.

Nova smiled, "you're mine." She started to stroke Kerrigan's thigh softly. "I want everything from you," she smiled.

"You're hiding something," Kerrigan stated as she saw Nova's eyes dull.

Nova remained silent.

"Why can't I read your thoughts?" Kerrigan asked.

Nova frowned. "I'm so sorry," she looked away from Kerrigan's eyes. "We knew how dangerous you were, so we've been giving you a mixture of drugs. We have one that can suppress your mental abilities."

Kerrigan looked angry but said nothing, shifting her body away from Nova. "How could you?" she asked softly.

"Understand me," she tired, "I didn't feel this way about you before we... it was only supposed to be a bit of fun. But now..."

"A bit of fun?" Kerrigan repeated.

"Don't act hurt," Nova said seriously. "You were willing to have sex with me, too," she threw back. "Some of the drugs may have increased your libido but they didn't force you to have sex with me."

Kerrigan was shocked at first. No wonder she had felt so aroused since she'd met Nova. Sure she swung both ways but her desire for Nova was more powerful than she had ever experienced. Even now she felt the urge to shove Nova's fingers into her exposed pussy and fuck them hard. "I'm so horny I think I would have sex with anything," she lied, knowing it was Nova that she wanted. She didn't feel any urge to have sex with any of the men that brought her here.

Nova giggled. "I can still read _your_ thoughts," she glanced down at Kerrigan's pussy.

Kerrigan felt her face go red and she felt a jolt of excitement run though her body as Nova looked at her naked form. She tried to think clearly, forcing her desire to make love to Nova to the back of her mind. "How long until these drugs wear off?"

"They have probably started to wear off now, they should be out of your system in 48 hours." Nova placed her hands on Kerrigan's thighs. "I'm not on drugs. What I feel for you is real."

Kerrigan looked away from her.

"I'm falling for you," Nova blurted out.

Kerrigan snapped her face to Nova, surprised at what she had just heard. "You don't even know me," she said coldly.

"I know enough," she smiled. "Forgive me for what I've done. I never meant to hurt you."

Kerrigan melted a little at Nova's smile. She had to admit every moment they had spent together had been amazing. "I..." she trailed off, unsure of whether to forgive her or not.

"I know you are falling for me, too," Nova said softly.

Kerrigan knew that was true. It was hard to explain but she had this connection with Nova that went beyond their physical bodies. She knew barely anything about this woman but the thought of being without her hurt. She looked back at Nova and stared into her eyes. She placed her hands onto Nova's and held them. "I hope this is real," she said. "I hope that I don't feel this way because of some drugs you guys pumped me with."

"The people who can invent a love drug; they are going to be earning some cash," Nova laughed.

Kerrigan joined her laughter too. "In the mean time, can we do something about how aroused I am?" She opened her legs slightly to expose her wet vagina.

Nova smiled as she stared at Kerrigan's vagina. She slid her hands away from Kerrigan and onto her robe, opening the tie slowly and allowing the garment to fall open, exposing her nude body.

Kerrigan leaned forward and opened the robe wider so that she could admire Nova's breasts. She touched the mounds gently, then she grabbed either side of the robe and pulled it towards her, falling back onto the bed with Nova following her.

Nova gently adjusted her position so she was lying on top of Kerrigan, their naked breasts and vaginas pressed again each others. Nova started to kiss Kerrigan as she gyrated her body against Kerrigan's.

Kerrigan moaned into the kiss as she felt Nova's curves make contact with her own. She felt a trickle of wet juice from Nova hit her mound and she could feel her own pussy leaking its juices too.

Nova started to sit up, moving one leg over Kerrigan's and kneeling over her vagina. She removed her robe and threw it to the floor. She placed her hands on Kerrigan's hips and brought their vagina's together.

Kerrigan groaned as their two wet vaginas met each other, she could feel Nova's heat against her own. She bucked her hips to get a tighter touch.

Nova started to gyrate her pussy against Kerrigan's, their wet pussy lips sliding against each other. Nova could feel the occasional stimulation of her clit and she moan aloud each time. She placed one of her hands on Kerrigan's lower stomach and started to rub it, while she used her other hand to hold Kerrigan's hip in place as she grinded against her.

Kerrigan moved her hands to her breasts and started to play with her own nipples as Nova stimulated her below. She wished Nova could kiss her and touch her breasts and rub her and grind her all at the same time. She wanted every part of her to be touched and caressed by the beautiful blonde. She stared at Nova's breasts jiggling in front of her and remembered how they felt.

"You look so erotic," Nova panted as she watched Kerrigan play with her own breasts. She continued to rub against Kerrigan's vagina. She knew this was going to take longer than their previous orgasms but the wait was worth it.

"I feel it," Kerrigan said as she looked down to their kissing vaginas. "Your vagina is so beautiful."

"It's beautiful when it's making love to you," Nova purred. She could feel her vagina releasing more juice as Kerrigan looked at her lustfully. Their rubbing pussies were making a squelching sound now that only seemed to turn Nova on more. Nova grinded Kerrigan faster as she felt she was approaching orgasm.

"I'm cumming," Kerrigan cried, her voice one of ecstasy. She stopped playing with her nipples and grabbed her breasts in her hands hard. She groaned loudly.

Nova was close and continued to rub against Kerrigan as her orgasm overtook her body. She felt Kerrigan shudder and whine as her nether region was stimulated past orgasm. Nova felt a burning in her clit then she too succumbed to her orgasm, slowing her gyration as she came.

Kerrigan was still panting heavily as she removed her hands from her breasts and laid them on the bed either side of her head.

Nova looked down at Kerrigan's body and smiled. She moved to Kerrigan's side and laid beside her on her side. She reached her face forward and kissed Kerrigan gently.

Kerrigan turned on her side and returned the kiss. This time they didn't use tongues, but simply enjoyed each other's soft lips.

"Are you tired?" Nova asked kindly after she had pulled away from the kiss.

"Yeah," was all Kerrigan replied before she placed her hand on Nova's hip, closed her eyes and snuggled closer to her.

Nova placed her hand on Kerrigan's arm and shifted closer too. "Goodnight, Sarah."

Kerrigan smiled. "Goodnight, beautiful."


	4. Chapter 4

Kerrigan wasn't sure how long they had slept for but she felt rested when she opened her eyes. She smiled as she saw Nova sleeping beside her, their bodies were still entwined and she could feel the younger woman's heat against her skin. Kerrigan felt her hand was on Nova's behind and she instinctively stroked it gently. She didn't want to wake the sleeping beauty up but she couldn't bear to not take advantage of having such a naked body in her arms.

Nova sensed that Kerrigan wanted her awake from her sleep and she slowly started to open her eyes. She smiled as she met Kerrigan's green eyes.

"Morning," Kerrigan said seductively.

"Morning," Nova replied sleepily.

Kerrigan pulled their two bodies closer together and moved her face so that she could kiss Nova.

Nova accepted Kerrigan's kiss and moaned into her mouth. If she wasn't awake before she certainly was now.

Kerrigan broke the kiss and laid her head back on the pillow, grinning.

"I wish you could wake me up like that every morning," Nova said.

"You'll just have to keep me," Kerrigan replied. She'd tried to avoid thinking about how this was going to end. She knew she should be thinking of escape, but she'd gladly submit to her fate if it meant she could spend more time in Nova's embrace.

Nova could sense Kerrigan's thoughts and she frowned. "Don't think like that, babe," she pleaded.

"You're going to give me up," she said sadly, "to them. To him."

"It's my orders," Nova said regretfully. "Orders I intend to disobey," she said with a smile creeping across her lips.

Kerrigan felt a sense of happiness at Nova's words.

"I'm going to take you away from here," she promised. "We'll find somewhere to hide, to be together."

Kerrigan thought it would be impossible but it was nice to believe it if only for a short time. "I'd like that," she said.

"I'll make it happen," Nova swore and she kissed Kerrigan once again.

Kerrigan closed her eyes as she felt Nova's lips caressing hers, enjoying the gentle movements her body made against her.

Nova broke the kiss and looked at Kerrigan. "How are you feeling?"

Kerrigan smirked, "the drugs haven't worn off yet." Even now she could feel her pussy begging for attention.

Nova smiled. "You're in the right place." Nova pulled her arms away from Kerrigan and began to sit up.

Kerrigan felt saddened at the loss of her naked lover's body against hers.

"I have something," she said as she leaned over towards her bedside table.

Kerrigan smiled at the possibilities and admired Nova's body as she stretched, paying particular attention to her tiny ass.

"So you're an ass girl?" Nova asked as she rummaged in the drawer.

"Ass, breasts, vagina, I'm not picky," she mused as she started to stroke Nova's ass with one hand. She brought the other hand to her own pussy and started to rub her clit gently.

Nova looked over her shoulder at Kerrigan working herself and smiled.

Kerrigan opened her legs a little wider to give Nova a better view.

"So hot," Nova replied. Her hand felt what it was she was looking for in the drawer. "Close your eyes," she requested.

Kerrigan closed her eyes and continued to play with her clit and Nova's ass until she felt Nova's weight shift on the bed. She pulled her hands away and held them in the air, waiting for Nova's body to return so that she could touch it.

"Lift up your hips," Nova ordered her.

Kerrigan did as she was told and felt Nova place a pillow under her, raising her vagina higher in the air.

"Now open your legs wider," she ordered again.

Kerrigan did so and wondered what Nova had. She was tempted to open her eyes and hopefully Nova wouldn't see.

"No peeking," Nova caught her thought.

"You're mean," Kerrigan teased as she felt Nova's weight move to the space on the bed between her legs.

"I'm mean?" she asked playfully. "Then you won't want me to do to you what I was going to..."

"You're not mean," Kerrigan quickly added. "You're my sexy Nova."

Nova felt joy at being called Kerrigan's sexy Nova. "I forgive you," she said as she stared at Kerrigan's moist vagina. She reached out her right hand and parted her pussy lips with two of her fingers. She then used her index finger to rub up and down Kerrigan's slit.

Kerrigan jumped at the sudden contact but enjoyed feeling Nova probe her. Moaning slightly, she moved her hands to her own breasts and started playing with them. It was only since she had been with Nova that she had realised how much she had missed having nipples as the Queen of Blades. Her breasts seemed so much more sensitive as a human and she loved touching them.

"You always surprise me how wet you are," Nova mused as she continued rubbing her finger up and down slowly. "Are you this wet without the drugs, too?"

"Yes," Kerrigan replied, aware of how many times she had left messes on beds, chairs, tables, desks, and toys.

Nova giggled as she read Kerrigan's mind.

Kerrigan felt a little bit of shame as she realised that Nova was laughing at her. She wasn't a slut, she just enjoyed sex - many ghosts did. It was a way to unwind. The long hours of training around people who were physically attractive often lead to... she wasn't a slut... was she? She stopped playing with her breasts and covered them with her arms, wishing that Nova would stop playing with her slut vagina.

Nova heard her thoughts and stopped playing with her pussy. She raised her body over Kerrigan's.

'_She does think I'm a slut, that's why she slept with me in the first place, that's why she is stopping now - she didn't know I was that big of a slut_.' Kerrigan thought to herself.

"Open your eyes," Nova said as she leant over Kerrigan's body, placing a hand on her face.

Kerrigan opened her eyes.

"I don't think you're a slut," Nova said seriously. "And even if I did, I'm no better than you."

"But what we're doing..." Kerrigan started but didn't finish.

"… is two women making love," Nova finished and kissed Kerrigan softly on the lips for a moment.

Kerrigan felt relieved at Nova's gentle kiss.

Nova started to kiss around Kerrigan's mouth with small butterfly kisses, planting them down her neck then down her chest between her breasts.

Kerrigan moaned at the gentle kisses.

The trail of kisses continued to her stomach and then to her pubic mound. Nova knelt between Kerrigan's legs and looked up to her eyes. "Ready to continue?"

"Yes," Kerrigan smiled.

"Close your eyes," Nova asked as she stoked Kerrigan's thighs.

Kerrigan pouted but closed her eyes.

"You can touch those gorgeous breasts of yours again if you like," Nova added. "I like watching it."

Kerrigan did as Nova demanded and began touching her nipples.

Nova went back to touching Kerrigan's pussy and decided she was far more than wet enough. She picked up the secret toy she had found in her drawer and placed it against Kerrigan's entrance.

Kerrigan flinched as she felt something cold and hard touch her vagina.

"Sorry," Nova said. She moved the toy up and down Kerrigan's slit a few times, coating the head in Kerrigan's juices as she slid it against the pussy lips up to the clit and back down to her hole.

"That feels good," Kerrigan moaned as she subconsciously pushed her hips forward towards the toy.

"I'm going to put it in, ok?" Nova asked as she held the toy hard.

"Slowly," Kerrigan requested.

Nova pushed the toy against Kerrigan's entrance and heard Kerrigan moan as her hole was stretched to accommodate the mass. She watched as the tip vanished into Kerrigan.

Kerrigan felt herself being filled and tried to get used to the feeling, breathing through the pain and the pleasure.

Nova pushed it in further then stopped as she heard Kerrigan's thoughts. "Are you ok?"

Kerrigan panted and raised her head, opening her eyes to look at Nova, "it's just... really big."

"It's not, babe," Nova promised. "You're just a little tight following the time you were with the Zerg."

She propped herself up on her elbows to look at what Nova was doing. She noticed Nova was holding a normal sized bright green dildo in her. She was surprised, before her time with the Zerg she could have taken that without a second thought and had done so with similar dildos many times.

"Want me to continue?" Nova asked.

Kerrigan smiled and laid back down again. "I guess it's good to be this tight again, it's like you're taking my virginity all over again." She laughed.

"Minus the blood," Nova added. In the academy she had taken a few virginities herself and she did not like the blood. She let Kerrigan settle down and moved the dildo in further.

Kerrigan moaned again. She started to play with her breasts again and focused her eyes on Nova, watching how her expression was so concentrated on her vagina like she was performing some type of complicated surgery not fucking her with a piece of plastic.

Nova smiled at Kerrigan's thoughts. She was wondering when Kerrigan's own powers would start to work again, how erotic would their sex become if they could read each other's desires. She continued to ease the dildo into Kerrigan, pushing past the resistance, until five inches were inside her. "How's that feel?" Nova asked, looking to her lover's face.

"So good," Kerrigan replied as she breathed heavily.

Nova returned her attention to Kerrigan's pussy and started to pull the dildo out slowly. She had slipped almost 4 inches out when she pushed them back in.

Kerrigan groaned louder than all the other times Nova had heard her since they started having sex with each other. "Faster," she begged as she pinched her nipples harder.

Nova responded and pushed the dildo in and out of her faster. She moved her free hand to Kerrigan's clit and started to rub it.

Kerrigan's groans got louder and she started to push her hips against the dildo and Nova's fingers.

Nova rubbed Kerrigan's clit harder and faster, her fingers moving as fast as they could. She rammed the dildo in and out of Kerrigan's hole faster. Nova felt herself getting out of her breath as she worked her lover hard, she watched Kerrigan's body moving on the bed; her titties jiggling and her skin glistening with sweat.

Kerrigan's orgasm came quickly and her vaginal muscles clamped down hard onto the dildo. She let out one long final groan and arched her back as her orgasm exploded into every cell in her body.

Nova smiled as she watched Kerrigan's orgasm, proud of her work. In her mind she shared Kerrigan's orgasm with her and continued the assault on Kerrigan's clit and hole.

"Stop, please," Kerrigan whimpered, biting her lip as Nova continued to stimulate her.

Nova could tell she wasn't sincere in her request and continued. "You're not done yet," she promised.

Nova was right. Kerrigan could feel a second orgasm begin to build within her. She continued to groan. She grabbed at her own breasts and clenched her pussy around the dildo as the second orgasm erupted. "Noooovvvaaaa," she groaned as she came and panted heavily.

Nova slowed her rubbing and fucking and allowed Kerrigan to recover as she removed her hand and the dildo. She sat her body up and trailed the wet dildo over Kerrigan's body, leaving behind a line of her own juice. She circled the dildo around Kerrigan's nipples.

Kerrigan continued to breathe hard as she watched Nova touch her with the dildo. She giggled a little as it touched her nipples.

Nova moved her face towards Kerrigan's nipples and blew gently on them.

Kerrigan shuddered as the hot air from Nova's mouth made contact with her own cum on her nipples.

Nova saw Kerrigan enjoyed it and then quickly took one of the nubs into her mouth. Sucking the girl cum from it.

Kerrigan closed her eyes for a moment as she enjoyed the feeling. She felt Nova stop and go to the other nipple. Kerrigan watched her lover work on the nipple then pull away. Kerrigan was disappointed she stopped.

Nova pulled back and sat back up again between Kerrigan's legs. She eyed the dildo and started to lick Kerrigan's juices from it. Her eyes locked with Kerrigan's.

Kerrigan began to sit up in the bed so she could admire Nova. She thought Nova sucking it off was amazing and would love to see her fuck herself with it, too.

"You like watching?" Nova asked, knowing the answer would be yes.

"Erm," Kerrigan was caught off guard. Nova had been such an attentive lover to her, she should return the favour, but she couldn't hide the fact she did enjoy watching women masturbate, too.

"It's alright," Nova smiled. She readjusted her position of the bed so she was sat opposite Kerrigan. She opened her legs wide and rested her legs over Kerrigan's.

Kerrigan looked at Nova's pussy. "Looks like I'm not the only one who gets very wet," she added.

Nova took the still wet dildo and started to rub her own slit with it. She found her hole and slid the tip of it in. She moaned and looked at Kerrigan's eyes that were focused on her pussy. She noticed a small grin creep across Kerrigan's face as the tip vanished into her heat.

Kerrigan placed her hands on Nova's legs and gently stroked them as she watched the dildo inside her lover.

Nova slid the dildo in and out of herself. It moved with no resistance, the slick shaft covered in both her and Kerrigan's juices. She placed the finger of her free hand against her clit and started to rub it.

"That's it, sexy," Kerrigan encouraged Nova as she watched the show in front of her.

Nova moaned and groaned as the plastic moved in and out of her soaking wet vagina. "I'm so close," she panted. A few pumps and she came. She laid down as the orgasm over took her and slowly continued to work herself.

Kerrigan crawled over Nova's body and held her weight above Nova as she waited for the blonde to remove the toy from herself.

Nova pulled the dildo out and brought it up to Kerrigan's mouth.

Kerrigan smiled as she started to lick Nova's nectar from it. She lowered her body weight down onto Nova, their naked bodies aligning against each other.

"Do I taste good?" Nova asked as she watched Kerrigan lick every inch of the dildo.

"Very good," she said after she had taken two final licks.

Nova threw the toy onto the bed and slid her fingers into Kerrigan's dreadlocks. She pulled the older woman's face to her and kissed her deeply. She tasted her salty juices in Kerrigan's mouth.

Kerrigan kissed the blonde passionately back for some time.


	5. Chapter 5

Kerrigan and Nova had laid in each other's arms for some time. The two women laid on their sides facing each other, arms and legs intertwined, enjoying each other's warmth and sharing occasional kisses.

Nova knew they should probably make their move to run away sometime soon, but the moment was too perfect right now and they still had some time.

"Are you sure you want to risk everything and run away with me?" Kerrigan asked quietly, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Absolutely," Nova replied with a smile as she looked into Kerrigan's green eyes.

"You know I still want to go over Mengsk," Kerrigan's voice was determined.

"And you know I am going to help you," Nova added.

Kerrigan's expression was troubled. "I don't know if I can let you risk yourself for that," she said.

"Two ghosts are better than one," Nova smiled. She softened her smile slightly and brought her hand to Kerrigan's face. "If I known you back then, there is no way in hell I would have let Mengsk leave you behind."

Kerrigan believed Nova believed what she said but she knew even Nova could not have stopped what happened. Jim hadn't been able to either.

Nova heard Kerrigan thoughts and her smile fell. Jim. The knight in shining armour. Nova started to realise the drugs we were wearing off and Kerrigan was starting to think clearer about things. Now Kerrigan was thinking about Jim. "You love him?" Nova asked sheepishly.

"Yes," Kerrigan replied. "But, it's complicated. He loves me. I feed off that love, when I'm around him I think I love him more than I do."

"You feel in his debt because he rescued you?" Nova asked already knowing the answer. Nova pulled her hand away from Kerrigan's face as Kerrigan inadvertently shared the moment her and Jim had kissed.

Kerrigan smiled at Nova. "Jealous?"

"My girlfriend kissed another man," Nova replied, "of course I'm jealous."

"That's all we did," Kerrigan assured her. "Besides, we didn't even know each other then." Kerrigan smiled, "so, I'm your girlfriend?" Her voice sounded innocent and naive.

Nova hadn't realised she'd said it. "Yeah," she mused, "if I'm planning to run away with you, I'm pretty sure you're my girlfriend."

Kerrigan felt warm inside. It was the first time a girl had called her their girlfriend before.

Nova shot Kerrigan a confused look. "I thought you had been with women before?"

"Just for sex," Kerrigan replied. "But my only 'relationships' were with men."

Nova felt special that she was Kerrigan's first girlfriend. "You're happy with being with a woman now?"

Kerrigan reached for Nova's hand and interlocked their fingers together, "if you are the woman, then yes."

Nova smiled and was about to plant a kiss on Kerrigan's lips when she heard Kerrigan's stomach rumble.

The two women giggled.

"Hungry?" Nova asked, realising Kerrigan hadn't eaten since she had been aboard; merely injected with the necessary nutrients along with the drugs.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Wait here, I'll get us some food," Nova smiled as she sat up and got out of bed. She stood beside the bed and did a number of stretches.

"Your body is so beautiful," Kerrigan said as she watched Nova stretch.

Nova smiled. "It's all yours," she stated. "But I gotta cover it up for a moment," she dashed towards a drawer and pulled out a floral dress. She pulled it on without bothering with any underwear. "I'll be back in twenty minutes," she said. "Help yourself to anything; drinks, clothes, whatever."

"I'd like to take a shower," Kerrigan said wondering if she had a sonic shower in her quarters.

"Sure," Nova answered as she raised a finger to one of the doors in the room. "Don't have too much fun in there without me," she said as she exited the door.

Kerrigan smiled as the blonde left the room, the snuggled down into the bed and felt somewhat content.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the extreme amount of fluff in this chapter but I wanted to define their relationship a little and address Kerrigan's love for Jim.**

**What originally started off as oneshot is now growing into an actual story - I actually like the idea of Kerrigan and Nova teaming up and kicking some ass (as well as having sex). So expect some of the story and events from Heart of the Swarm to show up later (with added Nova!Sidekick)**


	6. Chapter 6

Kerrigan had finally managed to pull herself from the soft sheets of Nova's bed and take a quick sonic shower. Now she was looking through Nova's clothes trying to find something to wear. It had been too long since she had to worry about what to wear, even as a human before becoming the Queen of Blades her choices were usually predetermined: ghost suit.

She had opened the drawer that Nova had pulled her dress from and had a quick rummage. She smiled as she found some of her underwear. Kerrigan smiled and pulled out a black sheer thong. She imagined Nova wearing it, her perfect butt cheeks being parted by the thin back and her damp pussy rubbing against the mesh material.

"I'll wear it for you later," Nova said as she appeared at the door.

Kerrigan jumped and dropped the thong. She hadn't even heard the door open.

Nova noticed Kerrigan was still naked and eyed her body before placing a tray of food onto the small table in the room.

"I'm sorry," Kerrigan said. "I was trying to find something to wear," she picked the thong up and put it back in the drawer.

"Here," Nova said as she picked up the dressing gown she had worn the night before. "We'll worry about something else after breakfast."

Kerrigan took the dressing gown and put it on, pulling it closed without bothering to tie it shut.

Nova sat at the table and removed the cover to the small tray. "I hope you like pancakes," she said as she put a plate in front of herself and the empty chair.

"I think so," Kerrigan said as she sat in the empty chair. "I can't remember eating them in forever."

"I got some fruit, too," Nova smiled as she picked up a small bowl of strawberries and placed them in the middle of the table. She picked up a banana from the tray and smiled seductively at Kerrigan.

"I never was that fond of bananas," Kerrigan said with a smirk. "I do like melons though," she said as she looked at Nova's cleavage poking out of her dress.

Nova laughed and picked up another bowl from the tray. "Melon," she said as she placed the bowl of melon cubes near to Kerrigan.

Kerrigan picked up a small piece of melon and gently brought it to her lips. She looked into Nova's eyes as she caressed the small piece of fruit with her lips.

Nova admired Kerrigan's melon juice covered lips and wanted to kiss them.

"Kiss me then," Kerrigan smiled as she heard Nova's thoughts. Finally her mental powers were coming back to her.

Nova looked slightly surprised that Kerrigan had heard her thoughts but then she smiled. She stood slowly and took a step towards Kerrigan. She placed her hands on either side of her face and angled her face upwards. She quickly bent down and started to kiss away the melon juice on Kerrigan's lips. She explored the still-sat woman's mouth for a short while before breaking the kiss. She held her hands onto her face and stared into her green eyes. "What am I thinking?"

Kerrigan blushed as she heard Nova think that she was the most beautiful woman she'd ever laid eyes on. Now that her powers were coming back she could _feel_ it too. "What am I thinking?" Kerrigan said as she thought Nova was the most beautiful woman _she'd_ ever laid eyes on.

Nova stroked Kerrigan's face as she stared into her eyes and smiled. She softly kissed her one more time before returning to her seat. "How anyone ever got anything done with you around..." Nova said as she resumed moving things off the tray.

"Me? You are the one who is so irresistible," Kerrigan said as she watched Nova.

"You are just saying that because you are doped up on horny drugs," Nova laughed.

"They are wearing off," Kerrigan sighed. "You'd better have your wicked way with me now before they do." She put her hands onto the dressing down and gently pulled it open to expose her breasts.

Nova stopped what she was doing and looked at Kerrigan's exposed chest. She was slightly gutted that the table hid the view of her naked pussy.

Kerrigan heard that and she stood. "I have an idea," she said as she took a step towards Nova, pulling the gown away from her shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. She raised a leg and straddled Nova, sitting down on her lap facing her. She'd only meant to tease Nova with the 'wicked way' comment but her idea was just too good.

Nova let her hands rest on Kerrigan's naked ass as she straddled her. She was eyelevel with Kerrigan's pert breasts and she couldn't help but lean forward and grab one of her nipples with her mouth.

Kerrigan watched Nova lick her nipple for a moment then reached for the bowl of strawberries. She picked up one in her hand. "You look hungry," she smiled as Nova bit her nipple gently.

Nova stopped and leant back against the chair gently as she sensed what Kerrigan was planning.

Kerrigan brought the strawberry to Nova's lips and started to move it across them gently.

Nova let her tongue reach out and touch the tip of the strawberry.

Kerrigan moved the strawberry closed to her lips and let Nova take it into her mouth; biting it in half. Some strawberry juice ran down Nova's lip but Kerrigan quickly wiped it with her thumb.

"Tastes good," Nova said as she finished eating the strawberry.

Kerrigan smiled and put the half eaten strawberry into her own mouth. She reached behind and took another strawberry and repeated the process. "Now some melon?" she said as she reached for a small piece of melon. She brought it towards Nova's lips then dropped it into the cleavage of Nova's dress. "Oh, silly me," Kerrigan said innocently as she bobbed her head down to pick the piece of fruit up from between Nova's breasts with her mouth.

Nova groaned as she felt Kerrigan's tongue dart between her breasts to pick up the fruit.

Kerrigan smiled at Nova as she ate the piece of melon. She put her hands onto the straps of Nova's dress and toyed with them. A few moments later and she was pushing them down her arms. She let the straps rest around Nova's elbows. She reached her hands forwards and released Nova's breasts from their floral prison. She smiled as she saw them and then looked at Nova again. "More melon?" Kerrigan asked playfully.

"Yes, but close your eyes first," Nova smirked.

Kerrigan did and felt Nova's hands leave her ass. She was sure Nova had picked up something from the tray. Suddenly she felt something cold and wet oozing down her breast. She opened her eyes and discovered Nova was pouring a small jar of honey onto her breast. The honey ran down her breast and engulfed the erect nipple, dripping down her smooth stomach and was even heading towards her lady garden.

Nova moved the jar to the second breast and let the amber fluid dribble down that one too. She put the jar down and leant forward to lick Kerrigan's nipples. She placed her hands on Kerrigan's hips to steady them both.

"Oh, god," she groaned as Nova didn't hold back her lashes. She felt the honey start to creep towards her moistening vagina.

Nova pulled back and first looked at Kerrigan's happy face then down towards her glistening vagina.

Kerrigan reached behind her and picked up the banana. She looked at Nova as she started to unpeel the banana slowly. Once the top half of the banana was naked she brought it towards her breasts. She rubbed the yellow fruit against some of the honey on her areola seductively and let out a few groans.

Nova felt herself grown increasingly damp as she watched Kerrigan explore her own body with the fruit.

Kerrigan let the banana trace its way down the line the honey had left and towards her vagina. She gently pushed the soft tip towards her pussy lips to add some of her juices to the banana before bringing it up to Nova's mouth.

Nova opened her mouth to accept the dirty banana into her mouth. She could taste the honey and Kerrigan's juices on it and gently licked the banana. She was careful not to bite the banana.

Kerrigan giggled and slowly moved the banana in and out of Nova's mouth, neither woman breaking eye contact with each other. Kerrigan pulled the banana out of Nova's mouth and laughed.

Nova joined her in laughter.

"I'm sorry," Kerrigan laughed more, "I find you incredibly sexy but the thing with the banana was like a bad porno." She was about to put the banana back on the table when one of Nova's hands caught hers.

"Hey," Nova whined as she took the banana from her. "I was actually going to eat that," she laughed. She took a bite out of the banana.

Kerrigan managed to control her laughter and waited for Nova to finish eating.

"This your first time using food in sex?" Nova asked.

"That easy to tell?" she asked shyly.

"Not at all," Nova replied quickly. "I was enjoying it. A bit obvious though."

Kerrigan laughed. "You brought strawberries, melon and a banana. _I'm_ obvious?"

"I just wanted a nice breakfast," she said innocently. "And maybe get you in the mood for after," she added seductively.

Kerrigan sighed. "I've killed the moment now haven't I?" she asked.

Nova smiled. "Let's eat our breakfast, have some great sex, then escape."

Kerrigan held back her smile just in case she misheard. "Breakfast. Sex. Escape?"

Nova nodded. "I checked a few things before I picked up breakfast and our best bet will be in about 5 hours time before we make our final jump to Korhal.

Kerrigan smiled and put her arms around Nova to thank her. "Thank you," she said softly.

"Don't thank me until we make it," Nova said as she hugged Kerrigan back.

Kerrigan pulled back. "Pancakes first," she said as she started to get off Nova. She picked up the dressing gown and looked at it before letting it fall to the ground again. She sat on her chair and picked up a knife and fork and tucked into her pancakes.

Nova smiled at Kerrigan's preference to nudity while she readjusted her dress to cover her own breasts.

Kerrigan caught the thought and smiled, "did you miss the bit where I ran around the universe naked for four years?"

"Naked, but still somehow you managed to have Zerg style stilettos," Nova remarked.

Kerrigan smirked as she took another bite of pancakes. "Besides, I have honey all over me."

Nova laughed, "I think I have my pet name for you, honey."

"I think that should be yours," Kerrigan replied as she looked at Nova's blonde hair.

"Ok, chocolate," Nova said as she looked at Kerrigan's dreadlocks. She did like dark dreadlocks. She resumed eating and as she did she remembered Tosh for the briefest moment then quickly pushed him out of her head.

"Who is Tosh?" Kerrigan asked sympathetically.

"I'd rather not talk about him," she said coldly.

"A lover?" Kerrigan pushed, feeling the intensity of Nova's emotions and wondering if there was still something between them.

Nova ignored the question.

"I told you about Jim," Kerrigan added, expecting Nova to be as honest with her as she had been.

"The whole universe knows about you and Raynor," Nova stated.

Kerrigan frowned.

"I'm sorry," Nova apologised as she realised she'd been rude. "We were..." she started, "but it's over. It's _really_ over."

Kerrigan reached her hand out to Nova's. She was grateful Nova had told her at least that.

Nova held Kerrigan's hand tightly. "Men, huh?"

"Who needs them?" Kerrigan smiled.

They finished breakfast as they got to know each other better, they spoke about their time at the academy, their childhoods and the painful paths that had caused them to get where they are today. And they spoke about the little things. Nova would never have guessed Kerrigan had a thing for butterflies and Kerrigan would never have guessed Nova was short for November.

Kerrigan watched as Nova put the last piece of pancake into her mouth. She was ready for what Nova had promised next.

Nova could tell what Kerrigan was thinking and quickly swallowed the last piece of pancake. "Wanna play dressup?" Nova asked.

Kerrigan lent back on her chair and looked down at her honey covered body before looking up at Nova. "I think I need to shower again," she smirked.

"You are quite a messy girl, aren't you," Nova smirked. "I will help you wash properly," she said as she stood and stepped towards Kerrigan. She took Kerrigan's hand in hers and pulled her up and towards the shower.

As they reached the door to the shower Kerrigan put her hands on Nova's shoulders and leant in to kiss her.

Nova accepted Kerrigan's kiss and let her hands explore her back. She felt Kerrigan pull the straps of her dress down her arms again. Nova broke the kiss and pulled her arms away to allow Kerrigan to slide the dress down further. She wiggled her arms out of the straps and put her hands on Kerrigan's face, kissing her.

Kerrigan pulled Nova's dress down fiercely, trying to expose her flesh as fast as possible. She needed to feel the blonde's naked body against her own. She was sure she heard fabric rip but neither of the women cared.

Nova's dress fell in a puddle around her feet and she pushed her body against Kerrigan's, she could feel the honey sticking her to Kerrigan. She reached her arm out to open the door of the shower and tried to find the panel to activate it. Muscle memory took over and found the panel. She pushed Kerrigan inside the small cubicle as the door opened and followed inside, not breaking their kiss.

Kerrigan ran her fingers all over Nova, exploring every piece of flesh she could find that wasn't pressed tightly against her. She could feel herself aching for the blonde to take her.

Nova closed the door behind them and continued to passionately kiss Kerrigan. She didn't want to stop but she had a surprise for Kerrigan. She pulled gently away from her and smiled, "when was the last time you had a real shower? With real water?"

Kerrigan looked at Nova confused.

Nova reached out her hand and pressed a number of buttons on the panel on the wall and water started to fall from the ceiling like rain. "It'll only last thirty seconds," Nova said as she took a step away from Kerrigan but still held her arms.

Kerrigan smiled at Nova and watched as the water fell around them. She enjoyed feeling the small droplets hit her naked body.

Nova let Kerrigan enjoy the sensation for a moment before stepping back towards her and kissing the now drenched Kerrigan.

She kissed back until the water stopped. She didn't move her face too far back from Nova as she opened her eyes and stared at her. "That was exhilarating," she smiled.

Nova gave Kerrigan a butterfly kiss and smiled back at her. Nova ran her hands down Kerrigan's wet arms and slid them off to her hips and then onto her buttocks. "Your skin feels amazing," she said as she massaged Kerrigan's behind.

Kerrigan stroked Nova's back and shoulders and felt her vagina ache for the other woman. She kissed the side of Nova's face and got a taste of damp hair. She continued her kisses down her neck and sucked on the skin there. She moved her hands to Nova's breasts and massaged the wet globes of flesh.

Nova groaned as Kerrigan touched her. She could feel how horny they both were and it only served to turn her on more. "I need you," she panted.

Kerrigan stopped her assault on Nova's neck, confident she had left a number of love bites along her pale skin, and returned to Nova's lips. She broke the kiss only to speak, "I need you, too."

Nova pushed Kerrigan against the wall of the sonic shower and began to grind their aching pussies together hard. She hooked her hand under Kerrigan's thigh and pulled it up. She grunted as she pushed herself against Kerrigan.

Kerrigan groaned at the force Nova worked her and she dug her nails gently into Nova's back. "That's it," she cried, "harder, baby."

Nova could feel them both approach orgasm and she used all her energy to grind their pussies together. Nova was proud she'd managed to find the optimum position to stimulate their clits almost against each other's.

Kerrigan threw her head back and panted as she let Nova's pussy rub against her own. She had had no idea the joy she could feel from having another woman gyrate against her despite her past experiences; Nova was skilled beyond her years. She looked into Nova's eyes to express she was on the edge.

Both women stared into each other's green eyes as they came, panting and groaning loudly to express their joy and gratitude.

Nova unhooked Kerrigan's leg and pulled back from her slightly to give them both room to breathe. She had barely finished orgasming when she felt Kerrigan's hand against her pussy. She felt Kerrigan place two fingers inside and begin to fuck her. Nova could tell Kerrigan wanted her to do the same to her and so she did.

Kerrigan panted as Nova placed two fingers into her tight hole.

The two women worked quickly to bring each other to a second orgasm and in no time they both came panting and calling each other's names. They removed their fingers from each other and began kissing again.

Nova reached out a hand and pushed the door to the sonic shower open. Still kissing Kerrigan she led them both out of the shower and towards the bed.

Kerrigan let Nova take the lead since she was far more familiar with the room layout and let Nova push her softly onto the bed. She broke the kiss as she moved into the middle of the bed and waited for Nova to lie on top of her.

Nova positioned herself onto her lover and pushed their bodies together. She placed a hand on Kerrigan's face, "you are so so amazing," she told her again.

Kerrigan smiled, "so are you."

Nova kissed her again passionately and melted into Kerrigan's arms. They would rest for a little while before they attempted their escape.

* * *

**This'll be the last chapter with those two getting it on for a while.**

**The next few chapters will focus on the escape... and stay tuned for some familiar faces to appear ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

"It's time," Nova said softly as she rested her head betweens Kerrigan's breasts.

Kerrigan gently brushed Nova's hair with her hand while the other stroked her arm. "Already?"

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Nova sighed.

"We can," Kerrigan smiled. "After we kill Mengsk," her voice turned darker and angrier.

Nova lifted her head and turned slightly to face Kerrigan. "We'll get him," she promised.

Kerrigan felt joy that was short lived as Nova's body left hers.

Nova got off the bed and picked up the dress she wore earlier. "I'm going to suit up," she informed her. She put the dress on and headed back to the bed. "I know you don't want to, but you need to wear that horrible gown again." she reached to the floor and picked up the surgical gown Kerrigan had been made to wear.

Kerrigan sat up and frowned.

"Your suit is on my ship, we can get you in when we get there," Nova explained.

Kerrigan took the gown from her and forced a smile. "I only wish we didn't have to escape with my ass hanging out."

"But it is a cute ass," Nova added. "Besides, with our ghost suits, it's like walking around with a naked ass anyway," she joked.

"I look forward to seeing yours," Kerrigan smirked.

Nova sat down onto the bed softly and look seriously at Kerrigan. "Wait for me here, when I get back we're leaving straight away. OK?"

"Understood," Kerrigan answered. Usually she was the one giving orders and marching off to do stuff, it felt nice to be looked after and let someone else be in the driving seat for once. How things had changed.

Nova gave Kerrigan a final kiss before standing up and leaving the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Kerrigan had put on that awful surgical gown and was waiting for Nova to return. She didn't have to wait long and before she knew it the door was opening and the full glory of Nova Terra was stood before her.

Nova was clad from the neck down in her grey ghost suit. The blue lights pulsed gently. Every part of the suit enhanced the body part it covered; it enhanced her already large breasts, hugged her hips, and showed how perfectly flat her stomach was. She was holding a large rifle in one hand and her headset was perched neatly on her blond hair that was pulled back into its usual ponytail.

"You look stunning," Kerrigan said as she eyed Nova's body. She wasn't going to lie; she found tough girls with guns hot.

Nova smiled and closed the door. "Show you my butt if you show me yours?" she suggested.

Kerrigan turned and looked over her shoulder.

Nova admired Kerrigan's butt peeking out from the gap the gown. "Too cute," she remarked.

"Your turn," she said as turn so she was facing Nova.

Nova turned and seductively pushed her suit-covered butt towards Kerrigan.

"Sexy," Kerrigan said as she noticed how the suit almost disappeared into her butt crack.

Nova smirked then let her expression fall to talk business. "It'll take us about five minutes to get to my ship," she explained. "If we are spotted I'll pretend I'm moving you to a cell. You have to act drugged out."

"Do I get a weapon?" Kerrigan asked frankly.

"No," Nova answered. "But we both know you don't need one," Nova answered; she knew Kerrigan would know they got all the information from the lab about the experiments performed on her and that Nova would have read them.

Kerrigan felt uneasy at having to use her psyonic powers when they weren't at full strength, but she knew she could do it.

"The route is pretty direct. We shouldn't be separated, but if we are stay where you are and reach out to me with your mind," Nova added.

Kerrigan nodded.

"Once we're at my ship we can head anywhere you want. I have a few people who owe me favours that can help us out," she explained.

"Let's do this," Kerrigan said confidently as she saw Nova was starting to get a little worked up.

"Ok," Nova replied. Nova stopped before they were about to open the door and looked at Kerrigan. "Aren't you supposed to kiss me now?" she knew the situation mirrored the one in which Kerrigan had kissed Raynor.

Kerrigan took a step towards Nova and put her hands on her face, "something better I hope." She took a breath, "I love you, Nova."

Nova felt her knees go weak. "I love you, too," she smiled as she answered.

The two women stared at each other for a moment, both unwilling to break eye contact.

"We have to go," Kerrigan said to her realising they were running out of time.

Nova nodded and opened the door.

They'd been running for a matter of minutes before the ship lurched to the side and sent Nova and Kerrigan crashing into one of the walls.

"What was that?" Kerrigan asked, suspecting the ship was being attacked.

"Someone is firing on us," Nova replied.

"Who?" Kerrigan asked, wondering who would be attacking the Dominion. Then she reached out her mind and felt him. "Jim," she breathed softly.

Nova could see the look of delight in Kerrigan's eyes at the thought of seeing Jim again. Nova felt jealous and sad but pushed those emotions away. "The crew will be busy dealing with them, let's get out of here."

The two women ran down the corridors quickly. They were almost at Nova's ship when a soldier spotted them and aimed his gun at them.

"Stand down," Nova called. "I'm escorting Kerrigan to a secure location."

"Negative," the soldier said as he saw through Nova's lie.

Nova fired her gun at his head before the soldier had barely gotten the thought of calling for backup into his mind.

He dropped to the floor lifelessly.

"Nice shot," Kerrigan complimented.

"We have to get out of here now," Nova yelled as she resumed running.

Kerrigan followed her without question.

They arrived at the ship and luckily the area was deserted. She opened the rear hatch, "get in," Nova told Kerrigan. Nova took a defensive position as Kerrigan entered into the ship then Nova followed, closing the door behind them.

The ship was small but had a number of compartments.

"You can get suited up in there," Nova pointed to one of the compartments. "I'll pilot us out of here."

"Head for the Hyperion," Kerrigan told her.

Nova hesitated and looked to her for some type of reasoning.

Kerrigan didn't like to explain herself but considering the circumstances maybe she owed Nova an explanation; Nova would not be welcome there at first. "Jim is 100% loyal to me," Kerrigan said. "The Hyperion will give us safe harbour until we can find someplace else."

"Will he be so loyal when he finds out you've been having sex with a woman?" Nova asked bluntly.

Kerrigan dropped her gaze for a moment then looked back at Nova angrily, "I killed millions and he didn't stop believing in me."

"I'll take us to the Hyperion," Nova said flatly. She turned and headed to the piloting controls. She'd at least get her questions answered there; if Kerrigan wanted to be with Raynor then she will be and Nova didn't have to wonder anyone. But she hoped Kerrigan didn't.

Kerrigan was just about to get suited up when she turned and looked back at Nova. "I _do_ love Jim and I _do_ have to tell him the truth about who I want to be with," she turned and went into the compartment to suit up, leaving Nova to think about her words.

Nova only hoped that _she_ was the one that Kerrigan really wanted to be with. She worked the controls and flew them out into space. She avoided the fire from both ships and sent a message to the Hyperion; telling them she had Kerrigan onboard with her.

Moments after she sent the message she received docking instructions and headed inside the Hyperion.

Kerrigan exited the compartment just in time to see them land.

Nova deactivated her ship and spun to look at Kerrigan stood there in her ghost suit. "It suits you," she smiled as she came to stand near her.

Kerrigan smiled at Nova.

The rear hatch of the ship started to open.

Nova reached her hand out to take Kerrigan's but Kerrigan quickly pulled it away.

The hatch opened fully and Raynor paced in. His determined face softened as he saw Kerrigan. "Sarah," he said softly.

"Jim," Kerrigan said happily as she took a few steps towards him.

He looked joyfully at her face and smiled as he put his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

Nova felt her heart break as she watched Kerrigan wrap her arms around Raynor and lovingly rest her head against his shoulder.

Raynor pulled away from Kerrigan and stared lovingly at her.

Nova could only assume Kerrigan was doing the same back but she could only see the back of her head.

Raynor turned and lead Kerrigan out of the ship, keeping an arm around her as she did.

Nova wanted to chase after Kerrigan but she was frozen to the spot. Once Raynor was off the ship two armed soldiers aimed their guns at her.

"We're taking you to a cell," one of the soldiers said.

Nova didn't care. She put her weapon on the ground and stepped forward as the soldier gestured her to the door. She felt cold and alone. Kerrigan had made her decision without giving Nova a second thought.

* * *

**I think I rushed through the escape a bit too much but I didn't want to make it an action fic especially with the somewhat heavy emotional stuff that happens in this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

"I wish you'd let me take you to sickbay," Raynor said as he and Kerrigan walked into his quarters.

"I'm alright, they didn't hurt me," Kerrigan said weakly.

Raynor saw how sad she looked. "Are you sure?" Raynor asked sympathetically.

She nodded.

He took her hand and led her towards the bed. He sat on the edge and pulled on her hand to get her to sit beside him.

She reluctantly sat beside him and avoided looking at him.

He held her hand tighter. "If something bad happened, you can tell me," he remarked.

Kerrigan couldn't help but let a smile spread across her lips. It wasn't something _bad_. It was something good. Something amazing. She thought about Nova and the smiled vanished. She was alone in a cell somewhere probably thinking the woman she loved betrayed her.

"Talk to me," Raynor prompted her.

Kerrigan didn't know what to say. She _did_ love Raynor. But she loved Nova, too. Raynor had done everything to bring her back to him, but Nova was... Nova.

Raynor squeezed her hand to get her attention.

Kerrigan looked at Raynor and her heart ached. If only she had never met Nova then she could kiss the man in front of her without hesitation. "I," she began then stopped and looked away.

Raynor wanted to hear what she had to say. He didn't have the luxury of reading minds. He put a hand under her chin and brought her face to his.

"I have to go after Mengsk," she said strongly. If she could focus on that then she didn't have to deal with telling Raynor about Nova.

He frowned. He knew she wanted to tell him something else but had chickened out at the last moment.

She ignored his thoughts and looked away from him again.

"Are you mad at me because I couldn't stop Nova from capturing you?" he asked. "I tried to get to you, I tried to..." he was stopped by Kerrigan's finger on his lip.

"You came for me," she said softly. "You helped us escape," she forced a smile.

He kissed her finger before she took it away from his lips. "We would have gotten to your before but there was no way to," he explained. "I'm sorry you had to wait."

She wasn't. The short time she'd spent on that ship in Nova's arms was one of the happiest times of her life. She looked down and away from Raynor's eyes.

"What happened aboard that ship?" Raynor asked her wondering what had made her so distant from him.

Kerrigan fondly remembered some of the things her and Nova had done. She felt guilty thinking about them with Raynor beside her and she quickly tried to think about something else. "Nova helped me," she explained. She was about to ask Raynor to let Nova out of the cell but she decided she'd rather keep Nova out of the way until she could tell Raynor the truth. She pushed the conversation away from Nova despite the fact she was the one who brought her up. "They were going to hand me over to Mengsk," she added softly.

"I know," he explained. He took a breath. He hated when Kerrigan bottled things up. "I'm here for you. You can tell me anything. I love you."

Kerrigan felt his love like a knife in her gut. She didn't want to hurt him. She couldn't hurt him; not after everything he'd done for her. "I love you, too," she said as she looked back at him.

He smiled and put his hand against her cheek. He brought their faces together and kissed her.

Kerrigan accepted his kiss and kissed back. She tried to push Nova out of her mind as she kissed the man she loved. She focused on the beard that tickled her to reinforce the fact it was the _man_ she loved kissing her. Nova had been so smooth and her kisses delicate but Jim's were rougher and more passionate. She wanted them both right now. She broke the kiss to take in some air.

Jim smiled at her and knew he wanted to make love to her right now. He let his hand trail from her face down towards her breast and let his fingers gently message her fleshy globe through her suit as he kissed her again.

Kerrigan put an arm around his shoulder and learned back onto the bed, bringing Jim with her. She felt his need for her and she began to want him to make love to her right now, too. But she couldn't. She broke the kiss and opened her eyes. "I need to see Nova," she quickly said.

Raynor frowned. He was hoping the kiss was leading somewhere else. He removed his hand from her breast and sat up again, breathing slightly heavier than usual.

Kerrigan got off the bed and said nothing as she headed towards the door. She looked back at Raynor and forced a smile, "I have to do this," she said hoping Raynor would understand.

"Want me to come with you?" he asked.

"No," she quickly answered and then she smiled again to hide her sharp response. "I do love you," she assured him and then she left.


	10. Chapter 10

Kerrigan entered the cell to find Nova sat on the small bed. Her head was lowered but came up to look at Kerrigan as she stood in front of her.

Nova said nothing and only looked at Kerrigan with a look of disappointment.

Kerrigan felt a knot in her stomach as the woman she loved looked at her with such hatred. '_I'm sorry'_, she thought, hoping Nova would hear her.

Nova closed her own mind off to Kerrigan and simply stared.

_'I'm going to get you out of here'_, she promised.

Nova was silent.

_'Nova, please, it's complicated, you know that.'_ Kerrigan hoped Nova would understand.

Nova finally opened her mind. '_Do you want to be with him or me?'_

A few days ago and Kerrigan would have chosen Raynor. Despite her drive for vengeance she would have still chosen Raynor over anything in the universe. But now she simply answered, '_you_'.

Nova's heart skipped a beat and she let her expression soften.

Kerrigan quickly sat beside Nova and took her hand in both of hers. '_But, I have to tell him. I have to explain_', Kerrigan added. '_I owe him that.'_

'_What will you tell him?'_ Nova wondered.

Kerrigan smiled at Nova. '_I fell in love with someone else.'_

'_You'll break his heart_', Nova knew she would; it had broken hers just to watch her hug Raynor.

Kerrigan frowned. '_He deserves the truth.'_

'_You kissed him?_' Nova didn't know but she guessed. She could feel the love and desire they had for each other.

Kerrigan looked sadly at Nova, not wanting to hurt her but not wanting to lie either. '_Yes_.'

'_More?_'' Nova didn't need an answer to see the shame on Kerrigan's face.

'_He touched my breast.'_

Nova felt jealous and imagined Raynor heavy handily touching her girlfriend's breasts.

'_It wasn't like that_', Kerrigan corrected Nova. She shared the memory of her and Raynor in his quarters. She had never kissed and told, or shared actual memories about things like that, before but she needed Nova to understand.

'_You wanted him to make love to you?_'' Nova could tell.

Kerrigan nodded. '_But I stopped him. If you weren't in the picture me and Jim would be making love right now.'_

Nova looked away from Kerrigan.

Kerrigan put her hand beneath Nova's chin and brought her face back to face her. '_But you are in the picture. Instead of making love to the man I love I'm trying to comfort the woman I love.'_

'_I wish you wouldn't keep calling him 'the man you love'.'_

'_I don't want to lie to you. I love him. I will always love him. But I am in love with you._' Kerrigan smiled at Nova.

Nova forced a smile back. '_What happens now?'_

Kerrigan's smile fell, '_I tell Jim. Then we leave. Together._' Her smile came back.

Nova smiled too.

Kerrigan knew they were likely being watched in the cell but she couldn't help it. She reached forward and kissed Nova. '_I love you.'_

Nova welcomed her kiss. '_I love you, too.'_

Kerrigan stopped the kiss and stood, still holding Nova's hand. "Stay strong," she said as she squeezed her hand tightly.

"I will," she answered as she squeezed back.

They let go of each other's hands and Kerrigan turned to leave. When she reached the door she looked back at Nova and smiled before she opened it and went through it.

Nova heard the door lock behind Kerrigan and she laid down on the cell's bed. She smiled as she could still taste Kerrigan on her lips. She knew now she just had to wait. Kerrigan was the strongest woman she knew and Nova just had to wait for her to be strong and tell Jim it was over.

Nova was about to become Number 1 on Jim Raynor's hit list.


	11. Chapter 11

Kerrigan returned to Raynor's quarters to find he hadn't left. In fact he was sleeping peacefully in the bed. She smiled as she watched him from just inside the doorway, noting how peaceful he looked.

As she watched him sleep she realised she'd never make love to a man again. Part of her yearned to feel Raynor's strong muscles against her naked body, his big hands massaging her breasts and his large penis inside her. She shook those thoughts out of her mind. She was with Nova now. What Nova lacked in anatomy she made up for in creativity.

Kerrigan had never really considered her sexuality an issue before. She orientated towards men and she'd always seen herself as marrying a man in the future, but she had enjoyed sex with women. Now she loved a woman. She was in a lesbian relationship with a genuine woman. Two days ago she had been straight and now she was a lesbian. How could she hope to explain this to Jim when she didn't understand it herself?

She realised her and Jim had never gotten into any discussions on where they stood on same sex relationships. They'd never needed to. They both avoided their pasts and Kerrigan had never mentioned to him about her experiences with women. He'd never mentioned anything to her about experiences with men... although the only thoughts she got from him about sex always involved women and were nearly always about her. She'd let the thing with someone called Doctor Hanson he was keeping from her go since she was the Queen of Blades when it happened.

How would Jim react to knowing about her sexuality? Would he care the person she loved was male or female? She realised he'd probably only care about the fact she didn't want to be with him. Or rather, it wasn't that she didn't want to be with him, but she wanted to be with someone else more. If she could have them both she would; but that would be selfish and she couldn't see Raynor and Nova getting along with each other.

Raynor rolled over on the bed and opened his eyes to see Kerrigan standing against the wall by the door. He smiled and propped his head up on his elbow. "When did you get back?" he asked still slightly sleepy.

"Not long ago," she answered.

"Why don't you join me?" he lifted up the bed sheet to beckon her into the bed.

She wanted to but she shook her head. "We have to talk," she said quietly.

"Sounds serious," he added.

She nodded.

He hesitated for a moment before getting out of the bed. "Let me get dressed first," he added.

Kerrigan almost averted her eyes as she noticed he was wearing nothing but underwear but instead she took in the sight of his battle seasoned body. It would be the last time she'd get to see it. She watched him pull on his jeans over his large muscular thighs and hide away his hefty package within them. She mentally said goodbye to his chest and abs as he pulled a t-shirt over them.

"What is it, darlin'?" he said as he came to stand near her.

"Something happened on that other ship," she started, not knowing if it was the correct way to start the story.

Raynor simply listened.

Kerrigan looked into his eyes and said it slowly, "with Nova."

Raynor wondered what that blonde bitch had done to Kerrigan.

"Not like that," Kerrigan added she heard his thoughts. "I mean we," she took a breath, "we made love."

Raynor looked at Kerrigan and wondered if she was playing a joke on him but her expression made him worry.

Kerrigan felt a lump in her throat. "When I arrived I was heavily drugged. I couldn't use my psionic powers and the combination of drugs they gave me made me... aroused."

Raynor felt anger well up in the pit of his stomach; fearing that Kerrigan's captors, that Nova, had raped her.

Kerrigan forced a smile at Raynor, "they didn't rape me. I gladly welcomed Nova's advances." She paused and took a breath. "And she accepted mine."

Raynor gritted his teeth together, he was angry at Nova and at Kerrigan but he tried to hold back his anger as she _was_ drugged when it happened.

"I didn't mean for it to happen," she said softly. "But we grew closer," a smile spread across her lips as she thought about Nova. "The drugs wore off and I realised..." she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"You realised what?" he asked her coldly.

"I love her, Jim," she said boldly but remorsefully.

Raynor stared at her. "What does that mean?" She had told him earlier that she loved him and now she was saying she loves Nova...

"I..." she smiled then rephrased what she was saying. "Me and Nova are in love with each other," she was proud to say it despite the person she was telling.

He stared into her eyes and he could see it was true. He felt anger and jealousy and a myriad of emotions that all fought within him for dominance. He turned, unable to stare at the woman who earlier he'd felt nothing but love for.

"I don't want to hurt you, Jim," Kerrigan said softly. "I will always love you," she added. "But I want to be with her."

"You'd rather be with that traitorous bitch?" he asked her as he turned back to face her. "I gave up four years of my life waiting for you. I brought you back from hell," he yelled. "And you're throwing that all away after two days? Two days of drug fuelled sex?"

Kerrigan lowered her head. "It feels right when I'm with her," she said softly.

"Look," he said to her softly as he reached forward and gripped her shoulders gently, "I understand this must be confusing for you; having an affair with a woman, but it's just new and exciting."

"It's not new," she said as she looked at him. "I've had sex with women before."

His jaw dropped at her statement and wondered when that had happened. "You're a lesbian?" he asked her gently. He thought he'd known her but clearly not.

"No," she answered. "Yes. I don't know," her voice sounded slightly panicked. "I like men, but I like women, too."

"You're bisexual then?"

"Maybe," she answered. He was confusing things for her. "It doesn't matter what I am," she said. "This isn't about my sexuality."

"I guess not," he said coldly. "You having an affair is what it is," he removed his hands from her shoulders.

"Nova isn't an affair," she added.

"No?" he asked loudly. "One minute you're kissing me and the next you are hopping into bed with someone else. Maybe Nova isn't the affair. I am since you were kissing me back not even an hour ago. You clearly love Nova enough not to cheat on her while she's locked up in a cell all alone. Letting me kiss and touch..."

Kerrigan hadn't realised she'd slapped him until her hand had left his cheek. "Oh, god, I'm sorry, I didn't..." she trailed off as she realised what she'd done.

Raynor grabbed her by the wrists to stop her from hitting him again. He was the one who had been cheated on and now he was the one getting slapped by the cheat.

They stared at each other as they calmed down slightly. Their breathing slowed and their anger lessened.

"You know nothing about her," Raynor said softly.

"I know enough," she said. "I know she's a good person and she'd do anything for someone she loves. I know she's kind and sweet. I know she's strong but there's a part of her that isn't. I know what makes her smile and I know what makes her happy. I know she doesn't think she's that beautiful; but she is inside and out."

Raynor felt his heart crack as he heard her talk about Nova. He started to believe maybe she really did love Nova.

"She gave up everything for me and all she wanted in return was for me to love her back," she said with a smile.

"That's all I ever wanted," he said sadly.

Kerrigan realised it now too. Why were people willing to give up everything for her? She wasn't special; well maybe when she was the Queen of Blades she was a rather big deal, but Sarah Kerrigan wasn't special, was she? "I do love you," she simply said.

"You keep saying that," he surmised.

"I mean it," she tried.

He took two steps forward and pushed their bodies together. He moved one hand to her face and the other to her hip. "Tell me you don't want me right now," he said as he looked deeply into her eyes. He pushed her steadily hardening penis against her though their clothes.

She felt him against her and she closed her eyes. She _did_ want him. "I want Nova," she said quietly.

"Tell me you _don't_ want _me_," he repeated as he brought his face closer to hers. He began to kiss her cheek and then moved onto her neck.

"I..." she trailed off as she enjoyed his kisses on her neck. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and relaxed.

Raynor reached behind her and found the emergency release for her ghost suit. He activated it and as it dropped from her body to the floor he was thankful the designers had installed such a quick release and he was thankful Kerrigan had told him about it all those years ago.

Kerrigan wiggled her body slightly to allow the rest of her suit to drop to the floor and for a moment she was glad to be out of the tight suit. She closed her eyes as she felt Raynor's hands move to her breast and ass.

"Tell me to stop," he said as he moved his lips from her neck to her nipple.

She couldn't.

He bit at the fleshy nub and toyed with it in his mouth. He crouched down on his knees and kissed his way down towards her stomach before kissing around her pussy.

"Jim," she breathed as she ran her hand through his hair. She felt him dart his tongue between her legs and he made contact with her clit. He licked her a few times before stopping and standing to her disappointment.

"I'll make you remember what it was like to be with a man," he said proudly as he scooped her up into his arms and brought her to his bed. He laid her softly onto the sheets and quickly undressed.

Kerrigan knew this was wrong, but she it was right, too. She shouldn't be doing this, but she couldn't say no. Lust was over taking and her voice couldn't say stop. It would be the last time with him, her last time with a man. She could make her peace with her sexuality and welcome her newly discovered love as a lesbian. "Make love to me," she begged.

Raynor smiled, "anything you want, darlin'."

Soon he was on top of her and she felt the masculinity of his body against her. Her breasts weren't met with Nova's soft globes and her vagina wasn't met with Nova's damp pussy. Instead she felt muscles against her breasts and an erect penis against her vagina. As she thought about Nova Raynor entered her and she closed her eyes in shame.

Raynor groaned as he buried himself into her and began to thrust. He kissed Kerrigan's mouth softly as he moved against her.

She accepted his kiss and tried to focus on him. He was large and she was still tight, that and the fact she was thinking about another woman made the experience less pleasant for her. But still she welcomed him.

"Look at me," he said softly.

Kerrigan opened her eyes.

He smiled, "you are so beautiful."

Nova had told her that, too. She smiled at him and just stared into his eyes. It was Jim. She was making love to Jim. Jim was inside her. Jim Jim Jim.

He increased his speed as he stared back at her.

She felt both their orgasms approach.

He pushed his face into her neck as he came inside her. He felt her muscles tightened around him signally she was coming too.

"Nova," she said painfully as she came. She closed her eyes and began to cry.

Raynor raised his head and looked at her angrily. She had said another woman's name... He pulled out of her and quickly sat up, unable to look at her or comfort her.

She grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her and curled up into a ball. She felt awful; she hadn't wanted to hurt Raynor or Nova but now she'd gone and hurt them both. She let the tears fall from her eyes. She'd wanted to enjoy one final time with Raynor, with a man, but she didn't want to cheat on Nova.

Raynor left the bed and headed straight for the shower without looking back at Kerrigan. He tried to wash away any trace of her from his skin and waited long enough in the hopes that she would have gone by the time he got out. She hadn't. She was still curled up in a ball. Raynor got dressed and looked at her curled up shape. "You need to go," he told her.

She took a breath and turned to look at him through teary eyes.

He felt her tugging at his heart strings and looked at her sympathetically. "Go be with Nova," he told her.

She sat up slowly, holding the blanket tightly against her and looked to her suit on the floor.

"I kept some of your things," he told her as he pulled out a box from one of the storage cupboards. He dumped it on the bed beside her. "Just in case you came back..." he said gravely.

"I _did_ come back," she said. She only heard the reply in his mind, '_not to me_'.

"I meant to give it to you before..." he didn't finish his sentence and returned to the storage cupboard and busied himself with moving junk around in there.

Kerrigan opened the box and found some old clothes. She found the green dress that she'd worn on her and Raynor's first date; oops, that was borrowed. She pushed it aside and found a few tops and trousers. She smiled as she found some lingerie. Then she realised it wasn't hers. "Jim, this isn't mine," she said as she pulled it out of the box.

He turned to look at her and frowned, "it is. Or rather it would have been. I bought it for you four years ago," he sighed as he turned around again.

She looked at the lacy red bra and panties set and realised how new they looked. She realised there wasn't any other underwear inside the box so they'd have to do. She put the bra on and picked up a white shirt from the box. She scooted out of the bed and quickly put the underwear on and a pair of trousers over them. She pulled a pair of boots from the box and put them on. She looked at Raynor's back and felt a knot in her stomach. She couldn't leave things like this. "Jim," she tried.

He looked at her.

"I'm so sorry," she said sadly.

He said nothing.

She looked down. She wanted to explain things to him but it was hard.

He felt bad for her and came to sit beside her, leaving a good deal of space between them.

"I never expected," she paused, "to fall in love with a woman."

He looked at her waiting for more.

"I just..." she stopped. "She makes everything seem right."

"Being with men felt wrong?" he asked.

"No," she quickly added. She looked at him and forced a smile, "nothing felt wrong with you."

"Until now," he added.

She said nothing but Raynor knew that she agreed. She looked away from him and stared ahead. "I think I must be," she paused before she said it, "gay." Her voice was barely louder than a whisper.

"You don't have to be ashamed," he told her as he realised she was uncomfortable to say it.

"I'm not," she added. "It's just; the first time I've said it out loud."

He looked at her, "for what it's worth, I don't think you are."

She looked at him in confusion.

"How you made love to me in the past; you're bisexual but you certainly aren't not interested in men." He remembered how passionately she'd made love to him in the past and she was certainly skilled when it came to the male anatomy.

Kerrigan smiled at his thoughts. She let it pass then she frowned. "How can I go from that to wanting to bury my face in Nova's va..." she stopped herself as she realised she was telling him too much.

"Is it other women you want or just Nova?" he asked.

"I only want to be with Nova," she added.

"But are you sexually attracted to other men and women, too?"

She thought, "yes, but... it's different."

Raynor looked at her understandingly. "You're bisexual," he told her. He looked sad as he spoke again, "you just fell in love with someone who happens to be a woman."

Kerrigan could accept that. "Thank you," she said softly as she placed her hand on his.

He pulled his hand away and stood up. "What am I doing?" he asked himself. "I'm talking to you like you're my friend."

"Can't we still be friends?" she asked hopefully.

"No," he said coldly.

"Jim," she tried.

"You know what? I can't be here. I can't be here and look at you," he headed for the door and quickly exited.

The doors had barely closed behind him when Kerrigan heard it in his mind, '_I'll make Nova pay_'.

* * *

**So clearly Kerrigan is bisexual in this fic (although she has never admitted it to herself). I tried in this chapter to show how confused she is with her sexuality, especially when Raynor is around. Hopefully that came across.**

**As for the ghost suit's 'emergency release'… I just needed a quick way for her to get naked lol. But maybe it would make sense to have one? If a ghost is injured the doctors would need a quick way to get that suit off, right?**


	12. Chapter 12

Raynor marched into Nova's cell angrily; as he did Nova stood up quickly from the bed and took a step away from Raynor's current position.

"We're going to have a chat, Blondie," he said angrily.

Nova felt his anger and from his thoughts she could tell that Kerrigan had told him about them. Nova looked at the pistol hanging at Raynor's side and could feel him thinking about whether to use it on her or not.

"Is she still drugged?" he asked first, hoping that Kerrigan was still under some influence and not thinking straight.

"No," Nova answered. "There might be some slight trace but nothing that would affect her rationality or feelings."

He stared at her angrily wondering how she had made Kerrigan fall in love with her; she wasn't anything special. Kerrigan had said she was good and kind and sweet and beautiful inside and out but he couldn't see it.

Nova caught Raynor thinking about what Kerrigan had said about her and couldn't help but feel warm. Then she heard it. "You just had sex with her," she stated coldly as she felt a fist squeezing her heart. Although she could tell from Raynor thoughts that Kerrigan hadn't called it 'sex'... she'd asked Raynor to 'make love to her'.

Raynor stared at her with an air of smugness about him and he tried not to think about how it had ended.

Although deeply hurt, Nova forced a smiled at his thoughts, "she said my name." Nova was hurt that Kerrigan had slept with him but she wasn't going to let Raynor get one up on her.

"Yeah, she was clearly thinking of you when she told me she loved me and asked me to me make love to her," he replied sarcastically.

"You'll never know what was going through her head. You can never know her like I do," Nova replied seriously.

He stared at her with a look of hatred.

"She loves you, but she's not _in _love with you," Nova told him.

"You're wrong," he said angrily.

"She's in love with me," she stated.

"Shut up," he warned her.

"And I'm in love with her," she replied with a smile.

"I said shut up," he shouted as he reached for his weapon and aimed it at her.

Nova's eyes widened as she felt his hatred. Her eyes quickly looked towards the door as she felt Kerrigan approach.

"Jim, stop," Kerrigan yelled as she entered into the cell; seeing his gun and feeling his anger. She looked at Nova and went to her, putting her arms around her. "Did he hurt you?" she asked as she cupped Nova's face.

"No," Nova stared lovingly at Kerrigan as she answered, happy she'd run to her side and not his.

Raynor saw Kerrigan touch Nova and he felt sickened. He felt sickened the woman he loved was touching a woman he hated. He felt sickened the woman he loved chose someone else over him. He felt sickened at the thought that Kerrigan had thought he'd hurt someone out of jealousy; although the gun did sort of point to that.

Kerrigan smiled at Nova and eased back from her slightly to look at Raynor, still maintaining physical contact with Nova. "Jim, I heard it in your thoughts; how much you wanted to kill her. Don't do it, for me."

He stared at Nova. "We're just talking," he said through clenched teeth.

"You have nothing to say to her," Kerrigan said sharply.

Raynor looked at Kerrigan.

"You're mad at me, leave her out of this," Kerrigan begged. She knew Raynor wouldn't hurt her but she couldn't say the same for Nova; Raynor had after all shot his best friend in the face for her.

He looked back at Nova angrily. "You are doing this because I wouldn't help you to kill Tosh, isn't it?" Raynor shouted at Nova.

He turned to Kerrigan. "She doesn't love you," he told her.

Kerrigan looked confused. There was that name again: Tosh.

"At first, I have to admit there was some perverse pleasure in taking away the woman you loved," Nova said loudly. "Just before the first time I had sex with Sarah I even thought how funny it would be if you ever found out."

Kerrigan's expression fell as she heard that and looked at Nova in shock.

Nova looked at Kerrigan and smiled, "but I forgot all about that after that first time. It became about you and me." She used her hand to stroke Kerrigan's face.

"That's why you had sex with me? Revenge?" Kerrigan asked. She removed her hands from Nova and stepped back from her.

"No," Nova reached her hands out to Kerrigan but she pushed them away. "I told you I was attracted to..."

"You captured her to give to Mengsk and you were going to use her for your own personnel revenge," Raynor said to Nova coldly.

Nova stared at Raynor, "it wasn't like that." She turned to Kerrigan, "Sarah, believe me."

Kerrigan looked at Nova sadly, "I do believe you, I can feel it, but..." She paused. "You are just another one of Mengsk's puppets," she said sadly.

Nova shook her head at the statement.

"You know it, too," Kerrigan said.

"I _was_ one of his puppets. Just like you. But I'm not now," Nova stated. She stepped forward and grabbed Kerrigan's hands in her own. "We're going after him together, we promised each other," she thought back to the time they had talked about it while lying in each other's arms and hoped Kerrigan would sense that.

"What about Tosh?" Kerrigan asked unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

Nova looked at Kerrigan for a moment then at Raynor. "He's here, isn't he? He's on this ship."

Raynor nodded.

Nova unhooked her hands from Kerrigan's and turned from her, taking a few steps forward to the wall and angrily slammed a fist against it as she let out an angry yell.

"Nova?" Kerrigan hoped she was alright.

Nova pushed herself against the wall and buried her face in her hands.

Kerrigan went to her and hugged her from behind. She rested her head against the frustrated blonde's shoulder. '_Nova, what is it?'_

'_I don't know_', she answered. '_I feel so much hatred to him but I can't remember why. All those mind wipes... I know I loved him, but I don't know how it went from love to hate.'_

Kerrigan tightened the hug around Nova.

'_He was my first true love_,' she mused.

'_And Raynor was mine_,' Kerrigan tried to draw a parallel between them. '_You're probably lucky to not remember the in-between bit; it hurts.'_

'_Help me kill Tosh_,' Nova begged.

'_Do you really want that?'_

'_Yes'_

'_I'd do anything for you_,' Kerrigan kissed Nova's neck and pulled back from her.

Raynor had watched the two women for a moment and it had stung him to watch his lover touch and kiss another woman. If it had been anyone else he would have thought it was sweet but instead it was two cold assassins who both had more blood on their hands than he cared to imagine.

Kerrigan looked at Raynor. "Where is Tosh?" she asked coldly.

It was then Raynor realised that Kerrigan and Nova had been speaking with each other telepathically. "You are not going to kill him," he had seen that look in Kerrigan's eyes before and he knew what she was planning.

Nova removed herself from the wall and stared at Raynor.

"You killing Tosh is the same as me killing Nova," he stated.

"Actually it's more like me killing you," Nova said to Raynor. "Besides, I'm going to be the one to do it," she added boldly.

Raynor marched forward towards Kerrigan. "He is a member of the Raiders now, you will have to go through me if you intend on hurting anyone on this ship."

Kerrigan cocked her head as she saw into Raynor's mind, "Tosh wanted to kill me."

Raynor wasn't about to let her use that to fuel the fire, "most Terrans did. A lot still do," he added. Raynor calmed himself. "Look, you've got some trust on this ship, but start attacking people and that trust is going to dry up quickly. Kill Tosh and someone might try and kill you both back, now I know you can handle yourself but I don't want anyone here getting killed."

Kerrigan stared at him; he did have a point.

Raynor wanted to hate Kerrigan, she'd hurt him and was leaving him. But he couldn't hate her. He lowered his voice softly in an attempt to get through to her, "Sarah, please, you can't spend your entire life acting on revenge. I get why you have to go after Mengsk, but not Tosh. He's one of the good guys, even if you and Nova don't see it."

Kerrigan allowed her anger to lessen as Raynor tried to make her see sense.

"You asked me not to kill Nova for you, now I'm asking you to leave the Raiders, including Tosh, out of it for me," he added.

Kerrigan frowned. She looked to Nova, '_we can take this ship; both of us against all of them. We can do it.'_

Nova stepped forward and took Kerrigan's hand in hers, '_no, it's too risky. You don't need another group against you. We can get Tosh another time.'_

'_I promise we will._' She squeezed Nova's hand and looked back at Raynor.

He knew they had been talking telepathically again. "Leave right now, take Nova and just go," he said softly as his heart was breaking in two. He stared at Nova, "don't you hurt her."

"I won't," she said coldly.

Kerrigan smiled at Raynor. "Thank you, Jim."

He turned without saying a word and left the cell.

Kerrigan felt her heart break slightly; she was happy she was free to be with Nova now but she had hurt someone she cared for a lot and that didn't feel good. She turned to Nova and felt tears well in her eyes.

Nova wanted to hug her, to take away her pain but she simply stared at her coldly. "You had sex with him," she added.

Kerrigan felt another break in her heart. "Nova, I'm so sor.."

"Sorry?" she said angrily. "You're sorry you had sex with him? Or sorry that I had to hear it from him?"

"I was confused," she tried. "I thought I wanted one last time with him, with a man, but I didn't. You are all I need," she spoke quickly to make Nova understand.

Nova stared at her thinking things through. She knew Kerrigan had said her name during sex, that she _had_ been thinking about her.

"Please forgive me," she begged.

Nova felt how sad she was and it pained her to prolong her suffering. "I'll think about it," Nova said as she stepped towards Kerrigan and pulled her in for a hug.

"I promise I'll never hurt you again," Kerrigan said as she held Nova tightly.

"You better not," Nova warned her.

They held each other for a while until Kerrigan pulled back from her slightly and smiled. "Let's get out of here."

"Yeah," Nova agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

As Nova and Kerrigan made their way into the ship they noticed Kerrigan's ghost suit, a box of her belongings, and Nova's amour and weapons were placed in the middle of the floor.

"I was hoping we'd get those back," Kerrigan said as she eyed them.

"Tell me about it, I love that knife," she said as she picked it up from the floor.

Kerrigan placed her hands on Nova's hips from behind as she scooted past to get to the cockpit and whispered in her ear, "there's only room for one Queen of Blades in this relationship."

"Fine, but I'm driving," she added as she rushed past Kerrigan and hopped into the chair.

"How is that fair?" Kerrigan asked.

"How is it fair I got to spend the last day in a cell while you got to cheat on me," Nova had meant it as a joke but it came out sounding far more meaner than she intended. She turned to Kerrigan, "I didn't mean it like that."

Kerrigan forced a smile but it had cut deep. "I'll make it up to you," she promised.

Nova smiled, "I know a place..." she paused. "I think 24 hours there will be enough for me to forgive you," she smirked and turned around to plot the course.

Kerrigan tried for the next few minutes to get more information from Nova as they left the Hyperion but Nova was good at keeping some secrets.

"We'll be there soon," Nova said as she relaxed into the chair and spun it around to face Kerrigan. She smiled at the older woman and patted her lap, beckoning her to come.

Kerrigan caught her gaze and straddled Nova. She leant down and kissed her softly.

Nova kissed back and placed her hands on Kerrigan's hips. "I have a question," Nova said seductively.

"Yeah?" Kerrigan asked.

"Why are you wearing a red bra with a white shirt?" Nova asked as she looked straight ahead at Kerrigan's breasts, the red fabric slightly visible through the shirt.

Kerrigan laughed. "It was the only underwear I could find," she said.

Nova giggled and moved her hands up and began opening Kerrigan's shirt to expose her bra covered breasts. "Pretty," she mused as she went to kiss the exposed flesh above the lace. She pushed the shirt off Kerrigan's shoulders and let it pool around her elbows as she kissed the soft flesh gently.

Kerrigan placed her hands on Nova's face and brought it to face hers. She began to kiss the blonde passionately. As much as she loved Nova's lips on her breast she wanted to kiss her. Kerrigan slipped her tongue into Nova's mouth and toyed with hers.

Nova allowed Kerrigan to kiss and remain straddling her for the rest of the journey. Only when they came in to land did Kerrigan allow Nova some breathing time. It was the first time Nova had ever made a landing with an almost topless woman straddling her; she rested her chin on Kerrigan's shoulder to see where she was going. "We're here," Nova said excitedly.

Kerrigan smiled and jumped off Nova's lap. She did up her shirt and stretched her muscles.

Nova's legs had gone a bit dead from Kerrigan but it had been worth it. Nova got up and looked at Kerrigan then shifted her eyes to her dreadlocks. We should cover those until we're inside our room.

Kerrigan nodded realising they somewhat gave away her identity. She paused, "our room?"

Nova smiled and vanished into one of the compartments for a moment before reappearing holding a red scarf. "Will this work?" she asked as she handed it to Kerrigan.

"I guess," she replied.

"I'm going to change before we go in there. A ghost will raise too many suspicions," Nova said as she headed towards the same compartment again.

"Don't you just wish those suits came with a cloak," Kerrigan mocked her.

"Can't I wear something pretty for my girlfriend?" she smirked. "Besides, it'll look odd if you go to that type of hotel alone."

"That type of hotel?" Kerrigan asked.

"You'll see," she called from the compartment.

Kerrigan gave up trying to get more information and attempted to hide her tentacles within the scarf. She tried a number of attempts including swaddling them all up on her head that resulted in it looking like a turban. In the end she had settled with allowing her dreadlocks to hang lose behind her and merely covering them with the scarf. By the time she had finished Nova had dressed and was now standing by the exit of the ship.

"How do I look?" Nova asked pretending that she thought she looked hot but hoping that Kerrigan would say she did to validate it.

Kerrigan smiled and looked lustfully at Nova. Her blonde hair was loose and hung around her face. She was dressed in a simple pink dress that highlighted her breasts and finished just above her knees. "You look beautiful," Kerrigan smiled.

"So do you," she replied as she remarked the scarf on her head.

"Do I need to bring anything?" Kerrigan asked as she saw Nova had a small bag hanging from her shoulder.

"Whatever you will need during the next 24 hours." Nova smirked, "I have the basics plus a few others..."

Kerrigan didn't need to read Nova's mind to know what might be in that bag. She smiled back and quickly grabbed a small bag from the top of her box of things from the Hyperion. She opened it quickly, looked inside, and then closed it again. "Ready," she added as she walked towards the door. She took Nova's hand in hers and let the blonde lead her to where they were going.

* * *

**So, obviously we all know what the next few chapters are going to involve with these two ;)**

**But... Zerg in T-4 chapters!**


	14. Chapter 14

Nova led Kerrigan into the plush hotel room. The entire room looked like it was decorated by someone with far too much money and no taste hoping to give it the air of a sex den. The room was a mix of black and deep red and there was a large bed in the centre of the room that was covered in black satin sheets and a red duvet. There were handcuffs attached to four corners of the bed. The ceiling above the bed was one giant mirror and there was a large screen in front of the bed.

"Hideously seedy, isn't it?" Nova asked.

Kerrigan smiled. "What are we doing here?" she asked innocently.

"So, for the next 24 hours, Sarah Kerrigan, you are mine to do with as I see fit," Nova said playfully as she looked lustfully at Kerrigan.

"Anything you want," Kerrigan smiled.

Nova took a few steps forward and removed the scarf from Kerrigan's head, allowing her dreadlocks to flow free. She placed her hands on Kerrigan's shoulders and took in the beauty before her. She felt Kerrigan wrap her arms around her waist and she smiled. Nova ran her hands down from her shoulders and toyed with the top of her shirt. "Are you sure you want to be with me?" Nova asked gently. "I know you are confused about being with a woman."

"I want to be with you more than anything," Kerrigan promised.

"I know you spoke with Raynor..." she trailed off.

Kerrigan smiled. "I was confused. But when I'm with you everything is clear. I love you and if that makes me bisexual or even a lesbian, then so be it." She kissed Nova's lips softly.

Nova smiled. She cast her eyes down to Kerrigan's chest and began to open her shirt.

Kerrigan watched Nova's eyes lustfully gaze at her body. She remarked at how beautiful Nova's green eyes were, they were darker than her own and her pupils were dilated.

Nova pushed Kerrigan's shirt off her shoulders and began to touch her red lace covered breasts. She squeezed them gently before allowing her hands to fall to the front of Kerrigan's trousers. She gently opened them and pushed them off her hips.

Kerrigan let her shirt fall from her hands and used her legs to push the trousers down her legs.

Nova took a step back and admired Kerrigan dressed in nothing but lacy red lingerie. "You're perfect," she smiled before taking Kerrigan's hands in her own and gently placing a kiss on her lips. "Lay on the bed," Nova told her.

Kerrigan backed away from her, still holding her hands until the last possible second. She let go of Nova's hand and gently sat on the bed.

"Lay down," Nova ordered.

"You're quite bossy," Kerrigan remarked as she laid down.

Nova feigned hurt. "Oh, I am, am I?"

"Bossy is good," Kerrigan added.

Nova smiled and moved towards the bed. She climbed onto the bed and knelt on it. She moved on her knees and straddled Kerrigan. She lifted her dress slightly and lowered herself to sit onto Kerrigan's hips.

Kerrigan put her hands onto Nova's thighs and gently pulled the skirt of the dress up so she could touch Nova's flesh.

Nova giggled. "Naughty, naughty," she said.

"What are you hiding under that dress?" Kerrigan wondered.

Nova smirked. "This is supposed to be your punishment," she stated.

"A hot blonde straddling me on a bed... oh, cruel universe," she joked.

Nova looked towards one of the handcuffs on the corner of the bed. "Put your hands above your head," she ordered her.

Kerrigan smiled as she followed Nova's eyes. She put her hands above her head towards each of the handcuffs.

Nova reached over and attached each hand to the corner of the bed with the handcuffs. She moved down Kerrigan's body and did the same to her ankles.

Kerrigan was laid on the bed like a starfish and completely at Nova's mercy. She had never been handcuffed for sex before and the idea was turning her on now.

Nova returned to straddle Kerrigan's waist and smiled down at the woman before her. She took hold of her dress and began to lift it up past her body and over her head.

"Wow," is all Kerrigan could reply as she eyed Nova's lingerie clad body. She had a lacy baby blue bra that barely contained her large breasts and a matching thong. She wanted to run her hands over Nova's breasts and vagina but she was bound.

Nova smiled at Kerrigan's thoughts. She slowly put her hand inside her own thong and stuck a finger inside her. She groaned and removed her finger. She leant forward and put her fluid drenched finger to Kerrigan's lips.

Kerrigan snaked out her tongue and licked on Nova's finger. She savoured her flavour and moaned as she licked it clean.

"Soooooo," Nova said seductively, "what was that about being the only Queen of Blades in this relationship?" She reached behind and pulled out her knife from her underwear.

Kerrigan wasn't sure how she'd managed to store that in such thin material. If any other person had handcuffed her and straddling her with a knife she'd have been worried, but she knew Nova had something much more kinky in mind.

Nova brought the knife down towards Kerrigan's bra and hooked the knife under the thin piece of material that held the cups together. She pulled the knife up and the cups separated. Due to Kerrigan's large breasts the bra remained in place over her mounds.

Kerrigan smiled as she waited for Nova to play with her breasts.

"You want me to play with your breasts do you?" Nova teased.

Kerrigan smiled.

Nova smirked and did nothing.

Kerrigan knew Nova was teasing her and she wiggled her chest as much as she could. The broken bra fell away from her breasts and dangled down the sides of her chest; still held onto her body by the arm straps.

Nova eyed Kerrigan's hardening nipples. She took the knife and began to circle one of the nipples with it, being careful not to break the skin. "Your nipples are so beautiful," she cooed. She moved the knife across her chest and did the same to the other breast.

Kerrigan's nipples were aching to be touched by Nova's hands and mouth.

Nova placed the knife on the bed and placed her hands onto her own breasts. She squeezed them as she looked at Kerrigan and allowed her hands to slide around behind her. She opened the catch and allowed her breasts to spill out of them.

"You have gorgeous breasts," Kerrigan told her.

"I know," she said as she moved her fingers to her own nipples and began to touch and caress them.

Kerrigan felt herself grow moist as she watched Nova and wished Nova would do what she was doing to her nipples.

"My fingers feel amazing," she flirted. She groaned and moaned as she squeezed and pulled them. She could sense Kerrigan's frustration and desire for her. Nova stared at Kerrigan, "would you like to me play with yours?"

"Yes," she breathed in anticipation.

Nova let her hands fall to Kerrigan's chest and she placed them just below her breasts. "Are you really sure you want me to touch your sensitive, erect, sexy little nipples?" she teased.

"Yes, Nova," her voice was more of a beg.

Nova moved her hands to Kerrigan's breasts and squeezed them gently before taking her nipples in her hands.

Kerrigan groaned as Nova played with her chest. She loved the way Nova knew how to use just the right amount of force on them. She would have loved Nova to play with them all day and was disappointed when Nova pulled her hands away and moved off the bed. "Where are you going?"

Nova picked up the bag she brought with her and returned to the bed. She resumed her straddling position and opened the bag. She pulled out a set of nipple clamps and showed them to Kerrigan. "Do you want to use these?" she asked.

Kerrigan sensed that Nova wanted her to wear them and she was happy to do it for her. "Go ahead," she told her. "But not too tight," she requested quickly.

Nova smiled and gently took Kerrigan's nipple in her fingers and put it between the two metal plates. She tightened the clamp around the bud. "Comfy?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kerrigan replied.

Nova knew comfy wasn't good and twisted the clamp twice more.

"Owww," Kerrigan said in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Nova knew that was tight enough. She gave the clamp a flick with her finger and heard Kerrigan groan before she started to add the second clamp to her other nipple.

Kerrigan relaxed as she allowed Nova to attach the metal to her nipple.

Nova sat up and looked down at Kerrigan's clamped nipples. "How do they feel?"

"Just right," Kerrigan replied. She felt the pressure of them make her pussy grow damper and wished Nova would get to it.

Nova pushed herself down Kerrigan's body and looked down to her red lacy vagina. She put her hands on the crotch and felt the dampness. "You are so wet," Nova told her as she rubbed the wet patch.

Kerrigan groaned as Nova pushed her hand against her aching pussy.

Nova found Kerrigan's clit and began to rub it through the material.

"That's it," Kerrigan groaned. "Keep going," she begged as she pushed herself against Nova's fingers.

Nova felt Kerrigan approach her orgasm and stopped.

"Please, Nova," Kerrigan begged. "I'm so close," she pleaded.

Nova put her fingers onto the waistband of Kerrigan's panties and tugged them from her. She peeled them away from her damp vagina and down her legs. Realising Kerrigan's legs were cuffed she took the knife and cut the underwear off. She then placed her fingers against Kerrigan's clit and resumed rubbing it hard and quick.

Moments later Kerrigan's body gave into its orgasm and her body shook as Nova's fingers made her cum. She panted hard and relaxed.

Nova reached back to the bag and pulled out another toy. This time it was a long purple double ended dildo.

Kerrigan caught sight of it and readied herself as she heard Nova's thoughts.

Nova stopped and decided she wanted Kerrigan's hands on her too. She reached forward and undid the handcuffs. She spun around and released her ankles too, she felt Kerrigan's hands from behind her grab onto the waistband of her panties and begin to pull them off her. Nova helped and pushed them off her long legs one at a time.

Kerrigan threw the panties to the floor and laid back ready for Nova's next plan, opening her legs to allow her the best access.

Nova carefully inserted one end of the dildo in Kerrigan, eliciting groans as she did.

Kerrigan enjoyed feeling Nova push the toy into her and groaned to let her know she liked it.

"Almost there," Nova said as she pushed two more inches in, now five inches of the toy were inside her. Nova moved to position her own hole against the other end of the dildo and lowered herself onto it.

Kerrigan watched as the other end vanished into Nova, the force of Nova's pussy against it pushed it further into Kerrigan and she groaned more.

Nova pushed the dildo deeper into herself and removed her hands, allowing the resistance of Kerrigan's vagina and her own moist pussy to push it the rest of the way in. Nova laid herself down onto Kerrigan's body and rested a moment as they both got used to the hard toy inside them.

"It feels so good," Kerrigan remarked as she felt Nova's body against her and her vagina full.

"Ready?" Nova asked as she prepared to gyrate against her.

"Absolutely," Kerrigan replied eagerly.

Nova placed her hands on Kerrigan's shoulders and gently rocked against her, moving the dildo in them.

Kerrigan groaned and enjoyed the feeling of not just the toy inside her but also of Nova's pussy lips brushing against her own and her breasts rubbing against her; the clamps on her nipples ached. She put her hands on Nova's back and gently stroked the skin there.

Nova felt Kerrigan's joy and increased her pace. She leant in and caught Kerrigan's lips; kissing her passionately.

'_Does this feel good?_' Nova asked telepathically.

'_Oh, god, yes_,' Kerrigan replied.

Nova pushed harder and she felt their orgasms approach. Soon they came together. Nova stopped kissing Kerrigan and removed her lips from hers; she pushed her face into Kerrigan's tentacles as she came and moaned loudly.

Kerrigan tangled her fingers into Nova's hair and held her head close to her as her body erupted in ecstasy.

Both women panted heavily and rested as they recovered from their orgasms.

Nova began to sit herself up and slowly she slid herself off the dildo before pulling it from Kerrigan's vagina. She held the sopping wet dildo in her hands and lent down to offer it to Kerrigan.

Kerrigan took the plastic into her mouth and sucked Nova's voice from it while Nova sucked the other end and lapped up Kerrigan's juices.

Nova placed the toy down and straddled Kerrigan again. She looked at Kerrigan's clamped nipples and placed her fingers on her breasts, squeezing them gently.

Kerrigan groaned and put her hands gently onto Nova's.

"Painful, baby?" she wondered.

"Feels good," she said as she stoked Nova's hands and guided them to her nipples.

"Tighter?" Nova asked.

"Just touch me," she asked softly. "Your fingers are better," she smiled.

Nova grinned and moved her hands to remove the first clamp.

Kerrigan groaned as the blood flowed back into her sensitive nipple.

Nova felt her pain and lowered her face to Kerrigan's breasts, taking the small bud into her mouth and gently massaging it with her tongue. '_Better?_'

"Lots," Kerrigan said as she stroked Nova's hair and held her head to her breast.

Nova released her nipple and moved her fingers to the second clamp. She repeated the process and sucked on that nipple too. Once she was confident Kerrigan's nipples no longer ached too much she laid on top of Kerrigan and began to kiss her gently.

Some time passed before Kerrigan broke the kiss and stared lustfully at Nova. "Want to go again?"

* * *

**Zerg in T-minus 3 chapters!**


	15. Chapter 15

Kerrigan wasn't sure how they'd ended up that way, or rather how Nova had ended up with her head near Kerrigan's feet and her legs resting on the pillow beside her. Before falling asleep she remembered Nova had been up her end. They had however both made it under the satin sheet although both their heads and feet were exposed.

Nova sensed Kerrigan was awake. "You have perfect toes," she said as she gently toyed with Kerrigan's feet.

Kerrigan wiggled them, "you don't have some strange foot fetish do you?" She propped herself up on her elbows to get a better look at her blonde lover and noticed Nova was painting her toe nails. She giggled.

"Stop giggling, you're putting me off," she said. "I hope you like this colour," she added. "I found it in your makeup bag in the bathroom."

Kerrigan looked at her newly green toe nails. "Looks good, honey," she added as she laid back onto the bed and relaxed.

Nova smiled at being called by her pet name.

Kerrigan reached out her hand under the sheet and began to stroke Nova's thigh. She wished her hands were longer so she could reach her butt.

"Almost done," Nova added as she sensed Kerrigan wanted to play.

"How much longer do we have the room for?" Kerrigan wondered.

"A few hours," Nova replied. With the whole three hours of sleep they'd managed to get they had happily wasted a good 18 hours exploring each other's bodies, finding out what they enjoyed (and didn't), and talking about everything from framberries to flatulence.

Kerrigan smiled at what they could in those remaining few hours.

"Finished," Nova said as she screwed the lid on the nail polish. "Give them a minute or two to dry," she warned.

"I will," she said.

Nova pushed herself off the bed and walked naked across the room towards the hotel's mini bar. "Want anything?" she asked. They'd already finished the wine that they'd found in there a few hours ago.

"Just you," Kerrigan smirked as she waited for Nova to come back to bed.

Nova decided there was nothing appealing in the mini bar and returned to the bed. She pulled the sheet away from Kerrigan's naked body and laid down on her.

Kerrigan smiled as Nova kissed her.

Nova explored Kerrigan's mouth slowly and decided to take this round a lot more slowly than their passion filled night.

"What would you like me to do to you now?" Kerrigan asked as she pushed Nova over onto her back and laid on top of her. She planted kisses onto her neck as she waited to hear what Nova wanted.

"I'm on top this time," Nova panted and pushed Kerrigan over and climbed on top of her. She kissed Kerrigan some more and toyed with her tendrils.

Kerrigan let her hands sneak slowly up and down Nova's body as they kissed. Then she felt it. She had barely broken the kiss with Nova when the door opened and five men came bursting in.

"Freeze," the first man called as they all aimed their weapons at the two naked embraced women.

Kerrigan saw the laser sight of one of the guns was aimed directly at Nova's head and she froze. Had she been on her own she would have attacked the men but she had to be sure they couldn't get their shots off at Nova. She stared into Nova's eyes, '_don't move._'

Nova stared back, '_any ideas?_'

"Hey, did you guys know the Queen of Blades was a lesbian?" one of men asked loudly and laughed as he eyed the spot Nova and Kerrigan's naked vaginas met.

"Explains all the men she killed," another of the men answered.

They all laughed.

'_Hold still_', Kerrigan told Nova. '_I'm going to try and take them out. Be ready to attack the remaining ones. Close your mind. OK?_'

'_OK._'

Kerrigan closed her eyes and mentally prepared herself. She then let out a massive psionic burst that exploded three of the men's heads. She knew she could have taken all five but she didn't want to risk harming Nova.

Nova felt warm liquid hit her back and she knew it was blood. She quickly shot up while the two remaining men were dazed and headed towards one of them. She pushed his gun away and kicked him to the ground. She managed to manoeuvre behind him and snapped his neck.

Kerrigan headed for the other. She managed to disarm him, turn the weapon back on him, and fire. He dropped to his knees. "There are more of them in the building," Kerrigan called as she felt them being surrounded.

"We have to get to my ship," Nova called.

"Grab a gun, let's go," Kerrigan shouted. They were both naked and sprayed with blood but they didn't have the liberty of cleaning up before they made a dash for Nova's ship.


	16. Chapter 16

They had barely made it back to the ship. They'd managed to kill at least nine more of Mengsk's men on route to the ship and had wounded at least a few more.

Kerrigan opened the hatch to the ship and jumped in. She fired a few shots behind Nova at some of the men and quickly closed the hatch when Nova was safely inside.

"Thanks," Nova added as she quickly headed for the pilot's chair.

Kerrigan let her pilot; it was her ship and she knew it better.

They both strapped themselves into the chairs as Nova started the engines. Moments later they were in the air, the hotel and city got smaller and smaller as they ascended.

"There are two ships heading our way," Nova stated.

"There's probably more waiting in orbit," Kerrigan said regretfully.

"I'm going to get us to warp as soon as I can," she said as the ship lurched to the side.

"They are attacking us?" Kerrigan said as she held onto her chair tighter. Her breasts bounced as the ship moved and she wished both she and Nova had managed to get some type of clothing on before they were attacked.

"I'm trying to evade them," Nova explained.

Kerrigan watched her as she worked, impressed with her piloting skills.

Moments later they had hit the outer atmosphere of the planet and it was then that they saw three more ships headed their way.

The ship rocked as their hull was hit by weapons fire.

"Has this thing got any weapons?" Kerrigan asked as she looked at the console in front of her.

"Only the two women inside it," Nova said.

Kerrigan thought for a moment then closed her eyes. She imagined the outside of the ship and thought about deflecting anything that came their way. It usually helped her to have a visual on what it was she was doing, but as a PI11 she thought it couldn't be as hard as it was at the Academy.

Nova looked across to Kerrigan and felt her mind active. She looked back to the battle at hand and continued to evade the ships and take them further away from the planet. "About a minute until we can jump," she called. She didn't want to disturb Kerrigan's train of thought but she also didn't want Kerrigan to hold back if she thought she'd be doing this for a while.

Kerrigan knew she had stopped a number of the weapons from hitting them but with five ships now on their tail the weapons fire was taking its toll.

The ship shook as one of the weapons hit its side and some of the panels on the ship sparked.

"Sorry," Kerrigan said as she refocused her energy.

The ship shook again and the console in front of Nova exploded, the force pushed her from her chair and sent her to the floor.

"Nova," Kerrigan screamed at the mass on the floor. She tried not to panic, she knew she had to get them away from the attack but she also wanted to run to be beside Nova. Kerrigan moved into Nova's chair and evaded a number of shots from the enemy ship. She realised their warp ability was now available and she made the jump to the coordinates Nova had already programmed.

Kerrigan pushed herself from her chair and dashed to Nova's side. "Nova? Nova, honey, wake up," she said as she surveyed the blonde's condition.

Nova was out cold.

"Nova, please wake up," she said as she gently brought her head into her arms. "I don't know where to go," she said softly. She didn't recognise the coordinates that Nova had programmed and had no idea where Nova had planned to go when they arrived there. "I need you."

Nothing.

Kerrigan gently placed Nova's head back down onto the floor of the ship and sat down in the cockpit. There was only one place she knew she could go.

Zerg space.


	17. Chapter 17

Nova woke to a foul stench. She opened her eyes and through her blurred vision she couldn't work out where she was. She felt a hand in hers and she squeezed in gently. "Sarah?" she croaked.

"Nova," Kerrigan answered happily and pushed herself up off the blanket beside Nova. She propped her head up with her free arm and laid beside Nova.

Nova turned her head to meet Kerrigan's gaze. She looked at the beautiful woman beside her for a moment before closing her eyes again; her head throbbed. "What happened?"

"Your console exploded and you got knocked unconscious during the attack," Kerrigan told her. "How are you feeling?"

"Headache," she said as she forced her eyes open. She smiled at Kerrigan then noticed there was something eerily familiar about the surroundings behind her. Her smile fell. Zerg. "Where are we?" she asked, concerned at where Kerrigan had brought them.

"Don't panic. This is the only place I knew we'd be safe," Kerrigan added.

"Sarah?" her voice begged for more information and conveyed a good amount of worry.

"This is my leviathan," Kerrigan said proudly.

Nova detangled her fingers from Kerrigan's and pushed herself up. "We have to get out of here," she said frantically. She froze when she noticed a zergling was waiting at the end of their makeshift bed of blankets thrown on the floor.

"It's alright," Kerrigan smiled as she sat up with Nova and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked towards the Zergling and it moved away from them. "Love me, love my dog," she whispered into Nova's ear.

Nova was fairly sure that wasn't a dog. "What are we doing here?" Nova asked, hoping Kerrigan's response wasn't going to involve galactic domination.

"I'm going to use the swarm to move on Korhal and kill Mengsk," she said coldly.

Nova frowned. Killing Mengsk was one thing; but moving on Korhal with the swarm would result in millions of deaths. She looked at Kerrigan and took her face in her hand, "Innocent people will get killed."

"If they are with Mengsk they deserve everything they get," she answered confidently.

Nova shook her head. "He's powerful, charismatic, manipulative and dangerous," Nova explained. "We've both followed him; we know how convincing he can be. We can't blame those people for following him."

Kerrigan looked sharply at Nova. "What is your idea to get to Mengsk then? We're good, and together we're great, but even we can't hope to get to him on our own."

Nova looked sympathetically at her. "We can find other people like us, we can band together and..."

"Be just like Raynor's Raiders?" Kerrigan interrupted. "Because they still haven't taken down Mengsk and they have his son of all people on their side."

Nova said nothing.

"I don't have control over the entire swarm right now; they're fractured. There is nothing from stopping them from attacking any Terrans they wish. If I control them then I can direct their attacks. A move on Korhal is preferable to random attacks," she stated.

Nova couldn't argue with her logic. She trusted Kerrigan and she would have to trust that she would use the swarm responsibly. She stroked Kerrigan's cheek and looked into her eyes, "I trust you. But don't lose yourself in revenge."

"I won't as long as you are here to keep me grounded," she smiled and held Nova's hand to her face. Kerrigan hesitated but she said it anyway, "Plus if I control the swarm I can protect those I love," she smiled.

Nova smiled back then realised she also meant Raynor in that. She frowned.

"Don't be jealous, honey," Kerrigan smiled at her. "I will always love him but I'm with you."

Nova pouted.

"My heart is big enough for you both," she smiled. She Nova's hand in hers and brought it to her chest, holding it against her heart.

Nova forced a smile.

Kerrigan leant forward and put a butterfly kiss on her lips. "I love you," she told her.

Nova said nothing. Kerrigan knew she loved her back but she was still angry for both bringing her to a Zerg ship and for mentioning Raynor and wasn't going to give in that easy.

Kerrigan kissed Nova's mouth again briefly, "love you," then she kissed the side of her mouth "love you", then her chin "love you", then her jaw bone "love you", then her neck "love…"

"Ok," Nova gave in. "I love you, too," she replied.

Kerrigan sat up and smiled at her.

"I didn't tell you to stop," Nova said seductively, unhappy that Kerrigan had stopped kissing her.

"You don't have a headache?" Kerrigan reminded her.

"I'll live."

"You should rest," Kerrigan told her as she readjusted the blanket over the lower half of Nova's body.

Nova smiled. "I just have one request."

"What is it?" Kerrigan asked knowing she'd accept almost anything Nova could suggest.

"No Zerglings on the bed."

* * *

**Watch out for Izsha and Abathur in the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

Kerrigan and Nova walked hand in hand to, what Nova would describe, was the bridge of the Leviathan. They'd rested and Kerrigan was eager to show Nova the creature they were in.

Nova was still apprehensive about being on a Zerg leviathan. Each time they passed a Zerg she would instinctively hold Kerrigan's hand tighter.

Kerrigan found it sweet how someone as tough as Nova was scared of a small Zergling passing by. She had promised Nova they wouldn't hurt her but Nova was sceptical.

Nova stared at the bridge of the Leviathan and was immediately drawn to the field of stars in front of them. She took a few steps forward and peered out of the giant hole. She wasn't sure how that thing kept the atmosphere in as there was no way that was any form of glass.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kerrigan surmised as she stood beside Nova and peered out.

"Is that Char?" Nova asked as she saw a black and orange planet to the left of the view.

"Yes," Kerrigan answered. "We're in orbit. General Warfield and his men are still down there trying to kill the remaining Zerg," she said bitterly.

"Do you intend to stop him?" Nova asked, wondering if Kerrigan was returning to her old ways.

"Char belongs to the Zerg, Warfield should realise that," she replied boldly.

Nova was about to ask Kerrigan about her plans for the Terrans on Char but she felt something move behind her. She turned quickly and saw a long cockroach looking monstrosity descend from the leviathan's ceiling. Nova instinctively jumped back, accidently knocking in Kerrigan.

"It's alright," Kerrigan said as she placed her hands on Nova's shoulders. "This is Izsha. She is my," she paused, "advisor I suppose you could say." Kerrigan stepped forward and faced Izsha. "This is Nova," Kerrigan told her. "She is not to be harmed by any Zerg. Understood?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Izsha replied. "Does Your Majesty plan to infest the Terran?"

"Absolutely not," Kerrigan stated.

Nova was glad to hear that.

"What purpose does the Terran serve?" Izsha added bluntly.

Kerrigan looked at Nova and smiled then back to Izsha. "She will help us move on Korhal when the time comes," she explained. Kerrigan didn't explain the more sensual details of their relationship.

"There's something else I want to show you," Kerrigan pulled Nova gently to another room.

"What is this place?" Nova asked, rather freaked out by the appearance of it.

"The evolution pit," she said proudly.

Abathur raised up our of his hole and stared at them.

Nova took a step back and stared repulsed at the giant bug in front of her.

"This is Abathur," Kerrigan said dryly.

Nova continued to stare.

"His role is to evolve the Zerg," Kerrigan added.

Abathur stared back at Nova. "Terran. Above normal psionic ability. Uninteresting."

Kerrigan laughed, "Uninteresting to you. But she has her uses to me." Kerrigan smiled as she looked at Nova.

"What uses?" he pondered.

"She's my lover," Kerrigan replied as though she was trying to bait him for a response.

"Copulation between two females. Purposeless. Offpsring impossible."

"No, but it is fun," Kerrigan added.

"Inefficient use of energy."

Kerrigan could tell Nova was creeped out by Abathur. She looked at Nova. "Let's go and inefficiently use some energy."

Nova let Kerrigan lead her out of the room and hoped that encounter wasn't the cause of Kerrigan's horniness. Nova wasn't sure if she wanted to do it in the leviathan. The smell alone was enough to turn her off, and everything she'd seen so far was not pleasing to her eye; well except the naked Sarah Kerrigan now stood in front of her.

"Want me to help you with that suit?" Kerrigan said as she stepped forward, leaving her own suit in a bundle on the floor.

They were in, what Nova would now assume, was their bedroom. A large empty fleshy room with a couple of blankets on the floor. Hardly the hotel they'd been in previously.

"Erm," Nova said reluctantly before Kerrigan activated the emergency release and the suit peeled away from her body.

Kerrigan took both of Nova's hands and pulled her towards the blankets.

Nova felt the fleshy floor beneath her bare feet and she didn't enjoy the feeling. She was relieved when they made it to the blankets.

Kerrigan put her hands on Nova's hips and pulled their bodies together. She playfully giggled as their naked parts touched before she took Nova's lips in her own.

Nova let her hands settle on Kerrigan's arms and kissed her back. She tried to push out the images of what she'd seen from her mind and focus on the beautiful woman kissing her, but she couldn't.

"What is it?" Kerrigan asked as she realised Nova was distracted.

"I..." she started but trailed off. She wasn't sure how Kerrigan would react to what she was thinking.

"Nova?" she tried again, she gave Nova a peck on the lips to get her attention.

Nova forced a smile. "It's not easy," she tried. "It's a lot, you know. It's a lot to take in."

Kerrigan used her thumbs to rub Nova's hip in an attempt to sooth her. "Are you freaked out?"

Nova nodded.

Kerrigan frowned, "I showed you too much."

Nova saw how sad Kerrigan looked and forced a smile. "I'm glad you wanted to share it all with me," she told her.

"This is a part of my life that no other human has ever seen or even known about," she added. "I want you to know everything about me. And I want this to be part of your life too."

Nova smiled. "I want you to know everything about me, too. The bits I remember at least," she said softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

The two women stared into each other's eyes for a moment before they resumed kissing again.

"Will you let me make love to you?" Kerrigan asked Nova softly, hoping she wasn't too freaked out by the situation.

Nova nodded.

"Lay down," Kerrigan told her softly.

Nova did as she was told and relaxed against the blanket.

Kerrigan laid on top of her and immediately began kissing her neck. She felt proud as she noticed the love bites she'd left there from before and continued kissing down to her collar bone.

Nova wrapped her arms around Kerrigan's upper body and let a hand release her dreadlocks from its tie. The tentacles spilled out gently and Nova toyed with them in her hand.

Kerrigan moved her mouth to the valley between Nova's breasts and kissed at the skin. She kissed her way over to one of Nova's breasts and took the small nipple in her mouth. Kerrigan had decided she really did love breasts and Nova's were perfect. She enjoyed the squishy feel of them and the hard little nipple that was like a cherry on top. She used one of her hands to play with the other nipple and breast, pinching and squeezing it softly.

Nova groaned as Kerrigan stimulated her breasts for several minutes. She was fairly sure if Kerrigan had continued for any much longer she would have come right then and there.

Kerrigan moved away from Nova's breasts and onto her stomach. She placed kisses around her belly button and moved down towards her pussy.

Nova waited eager and spread her legs wider to allow Kerrigan access.

Kerrigan wanted to tease Nova with more kisses but the attraction of Nova's wet pussy was too much. She let her tongue push Nova's labia apart and she tasted Nova's leaking juices. She rang her tongue up to the clit and began to lick her.

Nova groaned and pushed her fingers deeper into Kerrigan's dreadlocks. She held her head towards her vagina.

Kerrigan continued her tongue assault on Nova's clit as she moved her fingers to enter Nova's pussy. She slowly pushed two fingers inside and began to scissor them to stretch Nova. She inserted a third finger and pumped away at her lover.

"Sarah," she groaned as she felt her inside her. It wasn't long before Kerrigan pushed her over the edge and her orgasm came.

Kerrigan removed her fingers and moved her tongue from her clit to her hole to taste her cum. She circled it a few times, enjoying her taste before she finished and laid beside Nova.

Nova panted and smiled, "My first time on a Leviathan."

"Mine too," Kerrigan admitted. "Well, with someone."

Nova smirked as she imagined the Queen of Blades pleasuring herself.

"Even the Queen Bitch of the Universe has needs," Kerrigan told her.

Nova smirked at Kerrigan. "So this Queen Bitch thing... happens once a month does it?"

"Hey," Kerrigan poked her in the arm. "You'd know."

"Hey," Nova poked back. She thought for a moment then rolled onto Kerrigan and smiled. "I love you, Sarah."

"I love you, too," Kerrigan told her as she wrapped her arms around her.

Nova rested her head on Kerrigan's chest.

They said nothing for some time and enjoyed the feeling of being in each other's arms.

Kerrigan stroked Nova's hair as she rested her head on her chest. "I have to go down to the surface," she said breaking the silence.

"Why?" Nova asked softly.

"One of the broodmothers is trying to take control of the swarm under her own leadership," Kerrigan said with a hint of anger.

"You're going to stop her," Nova knew it's what Kerrigan would do.

"Yes," she confirmed and paused. "I'll lead my own brood, but..." she stopped stroking Nova's hair. "Do you want to come with me?"

"I'll go anywhere with you," Nova answered.

"That's not what I asked," Kerrigan added. "I want you there fighting beside me, but I understand if it's too much for you; fighting alongside the Zerg."

Nova smiled. "Fighting with the Zerg against the Zerg. Couldn't ask for an easier initiation I guess."

Kerrigan smiled and resumed stroking Nova's hair. "Get some sleep," she cooed, "then we wake we can make our move."

* * *

**So I've completely skipped Kaldir and likely won't use it later on in the story - basically, because I really dislike the Protoss and it didn't need to happen in this fic. So Kerrigan magically has a brood capable of taking on Zagara :)**


	19. Chapter 19

"You should have just killed that Zagara," Nova said after they had left the 'bridge' of the leviathan. They had just defeated Zagara on Char and her brood had joined with Kerrigan's.

"I have my reasons for keeping her alive. She is part of the swarm and still has much to learn," Kerrigan said arrogantly.

"I don't think she can be trusted," Nova told her honestly.

"You aren't jealous I have another woman around, are you?" Kerrigan stopped walking and looked at Nova with a flirtatious smile on her lips.

"Not unless you find her more attractive than me," Nova smirked as she stopped and faced Kerrigan.

"It was so hot watching you fire that gun," Kerrigan said as she pulled Nova's body to her own remembering her actions on the planet.

"It was hot watching you blow up Zerg with your mind," Nova added as she began to kiss Kerrigan. She savoured the taste of the older woman for a few moments before pulling back. "I don't suppose there are some showers onboard this thing?" she asked.

"There is something much better," she smiled. She took Nova's hand in hers and led her down a few corridors.

"Where are we going?" Nova asked as she realised she was completely turned around.

"It's a surprise," Kerrigan said as she pulled her down a few more corridors. "Just around this corner," her voice was full of excitement.

"Why do I get the feeling you've been wanting to take someone where we're going for a long time?" Nova mused as she sensed Kerrigan's excitement.

Kerrigan ignored her question as they arrived at their destination. "Here," she proclaimed.

Nova wasn't sure she liked what she saw. There was a crater on the floor that was filled with slightly green liquid and a green vapour emanated from it. She looked at Kerrigan and frowned.

Kerrigan smiled and activated the release on her suit, allowing it to fall to the floor.

Nova wasn't getting bored of seeing Kerrigan's naked body. If anything she liked it more each time she saw it.

Kerrigan walked forward towards the pool of green water and dipped her toes, still with the nail polish, into the water. "Just right," she cooed. She looked over her shoulder at Nova seductively and then looked to the water as she walked forward and entered the crater.

Nova watched as Kerrigan lowered herself into the water, watching her perfectly toned butt vanish beneath the surface.

Kerrigan turned around and smiled at Nova and pushed herself towards the edge of the crater. She hung on the edge and looked up at Nova. "The water is perfect," she said softly. "Why don't you join me?"

"The water is green," Nova said flatly. She didn't want to know _why_ the water was green; she just blatantly wasn't going to get in it. Although she noted it did make Kerrigan's eyes look amazingly green and beautiful.

Kerrigan pushed away slightly from the edge and raised herself up slowly to reveal her damp breasts, hoping to tempt the blonde.

Nova tried to ignore Kerrigan's chest and focused on her eyes. Kerrigan was about to learn how stubborn she could be.

Kerrigan was annoyed it wasn't working. She raised her hands and released her dreadlocks from their restraint and they gently fell around her face and shoulders. As she lowered her hands she brushed her breasts and fingered her nipples to make sure they were erect; which of course they were. She smiled and submerged herself beneath the water.

Nova saw Kerrigan disappear into the green water and then reappear a moment later sopping wet. She remarked how the water ran down her perfect body and off her breasts into the water.

"Join me," Kerrigan suggested.

Nova frowned at the water. She didn't want to think what function this served for the leviathan; the possibilities were too gross.

"Does it matter what it does?" Kerrigan mused. "It's wet and warm," she said as she lowered herself back down into it up to the neck and leant against the opposite side, relaxing against the fleshy wall of the crater.

"So it's either saliva, piss, or cum?" Nova asked rhetorically knowing she didn't want to get into a pool of any of those.

Kerrigan raised a damp finger to her mouth and sucked on it flirtatiously. "Defiantly not cum," she smiled.

Nova didn't look amused.

Kerrigan frowned and realised Nova was really freaked out by it and no amount of flirting was going to get her to jump in with her. She moved across the pool again back to side where Nova stood and rested her arms on the edge of the crater. "I understand this is all new to you," she said softly. "Maybe I'm pushing you too fast," her expression looked saddened.

Nova sat on the ground beside the crater of green liquid so she could more easily look at Kerrigan. "I do want to be here with you," she assured her. "But, things like getting into vats of unknown green alien liquid is..." she didn't finish.

"It won't hurt you," Kerrigan promised. "I won't let anything hurt you," she smiled. "You weren't sure you could have sex on the leviathan either and I proved you could. Now are you sure you can't join me for a nice warm bath? Or do I have to prove you wrong?" she smiled. "Just try sticking your toe in and seeing how it feels, you don't have to jump straight in," she encouraged her.

Nova thought about it for a moment. She stood and turned.

Kerrigan thought for a moment that Nova was going to leave and she was about to get out and go after her, but instead Nova activated the release on her suit. Kerrigan watched it drop to the floor and she eyed Nova's pert butt.

Nova turned and sat back down on the edge beside the crater. She extended one leg forward and dangled it over the edge beside Kerrigan. She let it linger there before she lowered her foot to the water. As she made contact with the water she felt its warmth and she quickly pulled it back up.

Kerrigan giggled, "You had it there for a moment."

Nova put her foot back down and let it enter the water.

"See, harmless," Kerrigan said as she let her fingers stoke Nova's calf.

Nova did enjoy feeling the warm liquid against her toe and she moved her other let to the other side of Kerrigan and placed it into the water. Nova was now almost straddling the woman already in the water, with her legs spread wide and to either side.

"I'm proud of you," Kerrigan said softly. "Do you want a treat?" she asked as she looked straight ahead at Nova's spread pussy.

Nova felt herself get aroused as Kerrigan looked at her down there.

Kerrigan was eye level with Nova's vagina and she looked up at her before placing her hands on her thighs. She moved her face forward and began to slowly tongue Nova's pussy lips. She ran her tongue up and down Nova's labia, taking her time to allow Nova to get turned on as she hadn't give Nova any type of foreplay.

Nova rested a hand on the back of Kerrigan's head as she licked her and used her other hand to play with one of her own breasts.

Kerrigan slowly parted her lips with her tongue and felt Nova's honey. She snaked her tongue into Nova's hole and teased the entrance. She stroked her thighs as she flexed her tongue against the hole.

Nova groaned softly.

Kerrigan moved her tongue to Nova's clit and began to toy with it. She moved a hand to Nova's vagina and slowly slipped a finger inside.

Nova purred at the sensation. "Add another," she requested.

Kerrigan was willing to oblige and entered a second finger into Nova. She moved her fingers in and out slowly and continued to lick her clit.

Nova closed her eyes and groaned as she was worked by Kerrigan. She felt Kerrigan add a third finger into her vagina and she moaned in enjoyment. It didn't take too long from that moment before she came.

Kerrigan removed her fingers and tried to lick up all of Nova's juices and licked around her pussy to calm it.

Nova stopped stroking Kerrigan's dreadlocks and gently eased her head away from her pussy.

"Did you like that?" Kerrigan asked with a smile on her face.

"Absolutely. You are so good at oral," Nova complimented her.

Kerrigan smiled and pushed away from the edge of the pool and waited in the middle. "Going to join me?"

Nova wanted to but she hesitated only because it meant going into more of the liquid. She decided the temptation of her lover was worth it and pushed herself off the edge and into the warm green bath. She took a second to allow her body to get used to it before she went to Kerrigan's position.

"I told you the water felt great," Kerrigan said as she put her arms around Nova.

Nova smiled and kissed Kerrigan passionately. She could taste herself on her tongue still. She pulled back and she wrapped an arm around Kerrigan whilst letting the other one hand disappear beneath the surface.

Moments later Kerrigan felt Nova put her hand against her slit and begin to rub her clit. Kerrigan put her hands on Nova's upper arms to steady herself.

Nova lowered herself gently and took one of Kerrigan's nipples in her mouth. Licking and biting it gently. She slowly inserted two fingers into Kerrigan's hole and placed her thumb on her clit.

Kerrigan groaned and pushed herself against Nova's hand. She closed her eyes and let the feelings take over.

Nova gently thumbed her clit and curled her fingers inside Kerrigan. She used her free hand to snake around and squeeze Kerrigan's breast while her mouth assaulted the other.

"I'm so close," Kerrigan panted and felt Nova increase her speed. "I'm cumming," she panted loudly and grinded herself onto Nova's hand.

Nova continued her rhythms until she was certain Kerrigan's orgasm had finished. She removed her fingers and moved her mouth to Kerrigan's face. "You. Are. So. Sexy" she said between her kisses.

"You. Too," Kerrigan responded between the kisses. She let her tongue invade Nova's mouth and explored it.

Nova groaned into the kiss.

Kerrigan broke the kiss shortly after and guided them towards the wall of the crater. She relaxed against the wall and put Nova's arm around her and relaxed into the blonde as she too came to rest beside the wall. "I'm glad you did this with me," she smiled.

"You owe me one," Nova replied flirtatiously.

* * *

**Teaser for the next chapter... Kerrigan gets some bad news ;) **


	20. Chapter 20

Nova walked solemnly onto the 'bridge' of the Leviathan and saw Kerrigan talking to Izsha.

Kerrigan turned as she felt Nova's presence, her face losing its expression when it met Nova's. "Honey, what is it?" she asked as she went to her.

Nova looked around and spoke softly, "Can you come with me now?"

Kerrigan would go anywhere with Nova but she was a little busy. "Can you wait for a bit?"

Nova shook her head.

Kerrigan saw how sad Nova looked and realised it was serious. "Ok," she answered and she walked with Nova in silence to their 'bedroom'.

"Is everything alright?" Kerrigan asked, knowing something was clearly up with Nova.

Nova stared at the woman in front of her and wished she didn't have to tell her what she was about to. "I was listening to communications traffic in my ship," she paused. She reached her hands out and took Kerrigan's in hers.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"It's been broadcasting non-stop," Nova said dully. She paused and looked deeply into Kerrigan's eyes. "Mengsk made a statement."

Kerrigan held Nova's hands tighter as she heard Mengsk's name.

Nova took a breath and spoke slowly and quietly, "Raynor was captured and executed this morning."

Kerrigan said nothing and simply stared at Nova in shock.

"I'm so sorry," Nova said sympathetically.

Kerrigan let her hands dropped from Nova's and she took a few steps backwards. She closed her eyes and screamed as the grief overwhelmed her.

Nova rushed to her and took her into her arms. "I'm so sorry," she said softly.

Kerrigan rested her head on Nova's shoulder and cried.

Nova felt the sadness within Kerrigan and gently rubbed her back to comfort her although she knew nothing could take her pain away.

Kerrigan felt like her heart had just been ripped out and stood on by Mengsk all over again. This time Mengsk had killed the best man she'd ever known. Raynor was a good man and did good things. More than that, she loved him. And now he was gone. Kerrigan pulled away from Nova and settled her emotions long enough to ask, "Can I see the broadcast?"

Nova shook her head. "You don't want to, sweetheart." She brought a hand to Kerrigan's face and wiped a tear away. "They show Jim's suit with a bullet hole in his visor."

Kerrigan felt another wave of grief hit her but she pushed it away. "But you don't see him? What if it's a lie? Propaganda?"

Nova shook her head. "If it was a lie, Raynor's Raiders would have gotten the word out."

Kerrigan couldn't deny that. "What if it's a ploy? What if Jim wants everyone to think he's dead and he's planning some type of attack on Mengsk?"

"Does that sound like Jim? Using lies and propaganda to carry out a mission?" Nova asked softly.

"That's Mengsk's style - not Jim's," Kerrigan stated dully. "What if he's not dead? What if they just captured him?" a new glint of hope shone in her eyes.

"If you captured your enemy... If you captured Mengsk... would you simply capture him? Or would you kill him?" Nova asked knowing full well the answer.

"I'd kill him," Kerrigan said sadly. Mengsk had wanted Jim dead for years now – Mengsk would have no reason not to kill him if he had the chance. She took a breath and felt tears burning at her eyes. "He's really gone, isn't he?"

Nova nodded. "I think so, baby."

Kerrigan began to cry again and rested her head against Nova's shoulder again.

"I'm so sorry," Nova said again as she held Kerrigan tightly.

"I love you Nova, I do, but I do... did love Jim, too," Kerrigan said with her tears.

Nova pushed her jealousy aside. "I know," she simply replied. Nova's victory in love was bittersweet right now. Kerrigan _had_ chosen her but she knew how loyal Kerrigan was and would love Jim until her dying day.

Some time passed before Kerrigan forced her tears to stop and she pulled away from Nova. "Mengsk has to pay," she stated angrily.

Nova saw the fresh fury in her eyes and simple nodded. "I'm here to help you." Nova realised Kerrigan would be willing to do anything to make sure Mengsk was dead – but Nova knew she also had to make Kerrigan realise she had something worth living for. Something worth fighting for. Them. "It's you and me, babe," she tried. "We'll get him together and everything will be alright."

Kerrigan nodded. She loved Nova but right now the only thing she could focus on was killing Mengsk and avenging Jim – it was the least she owed Jim, Mengsk – and even herself and Nova.

Nova stroked Kerrigan's face and smiled. "Get some rest, sweetheart," she said softly. "Tomorrow we can figure out how we will take on Mengsk, ok? I'll be right here for you."

Kerrigan nodded and moved forward to hold Nova once again.

* * *

Kerrigan wasn't sure when she had woken up but she had stayed in bed beside Nova and was propped up on one elbow, using her free hand to stroke Nova's hair. She had lost Jim and now Nova was the only thing she had. She was going to protect her and keep her safe.

Kerrigan wondered what Nova was thinking right now. If she was dreaming and what those dreams would be. She was tempted to peek inside but decided to respect Nova's privacy – Nova would share it with her if she wanted to.

She smiled at the beautiful blonde. Her face looked so peaceful. Kerrigan wished she could feel so at peace but her soul was racked with guilt, sorrow and anger. She wished they could disappear together somewhere and live together without any more violence and killing. But they would be hunted wherever they went.

Kerrigan allowed a small part of her mind to hope. They'd live in a nice house and share a big bed instead of blankets thrown on the floor. They'd spend the nights exploring their passion and the days playing with their children.

She frowned. She'd allowed herself to think a while back that she and Jim would have children together. Even after she had gotten with Nova there was the possibility of asking Jim to father her children. But now Jim was gone and that hope was gone. Asking someone else to father her children seemed wrong to her – and it wasn't like she had many options.

Kerrigan looked away from Nova and thought about Jim again. She hoped he was with Johnny right now. And Liddy. She hoped there was some way they could make him happy and take away all the pain he experienced in this life. Some of the pain Kerrigan herself was responsible for.

Kerrigan took and a breath and then she felt it. A presence. It was on her leviathan and stood out from the background presence of the Zerg. It didn't belong here.

She angrily looked to the source of it as it entered her chamber. "Zeratul," she said slyly and narrowed her eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

_Kerrigan wasn't sure when she had woken up but she had stayed in bed beside Nova and was propped up on one elbow, using her free hand to stroke Nova's hair._

_Kerrigan took a breath and then she felt it. A presence. It was on her leviathan and stood out from the background presence of the Zerg. It didn't belong here._

_She angrily looked to the source of it as it entered her chamber. "Zeratul," she said slyly and narrowed her eyes._

Kerrigan felt rage bubble up within her and she shot up and dashed towards Zeratul as fast her legs would carry her. She balled a fist and threw it into his chest then raised her leg and violently launched him into the air. Before he handed she took hold of him with her telekinesis and threw him across the room.

Nova woke up both hearing the noise and sensing Kerrigan's anger in her sleep. She remained in the bed as she watched her lover fight; admiring her skill and the way she made it all seem so beautiful.

Kerrigan launched herself into the air and brought herself down upon the Protoss before striking him again and hurling him across the floor. She slowly walked to his body as the adrenalin in her body decreased, wondering why the warrior didn't fight back. She grabbed his chest plate and angrily asked, "What do you want?"

Zeratul remained silent.

Kerrigan looked at him for a moment and her anger took over. She clenched her fist tighter and launched it forward. But before she could make contact he pushed his hand into her face.

"Believe," he commanded and mentally showed Kerrigan Zerus.

Nova saw it too as she looked into Kerrigan's mind. A beautiful green world inhabited by primal Zerg.

"They fight. They kill. They evolve. Just as you must. If you survive," he removed his hand and allowed her a moment to think.

Kerrigan said nothing. She frowned at his words and thought over what she had just seen.

"If she survives?" Nova interjected, concerned for her girlfriend.

"You will see," Zeratul said coldly as though he was speaking to neither of them yet both of them at the same time.

"We're going to Zerus," Kerrigan said coldly as she stood and headed for the bridge of the leviathan to make the necessary arrangements to take them there.

Nova frowned at Kerrigan as she left.

* * *

The journey to Zerus was short and Zeratul had followed in his ship. Nova was frustrated with Kerrigan as she was keeping her out of her thoughts and avoiding conversation. Nova could understand if Kerrigan was busy but she knew it was because of Zeratul and what he had shown her.

"I'm going down to the surface," Kerrigan stated as she walked past Nova.

"Is that all?" Nova asked as Kerrigan went by. "Not even goodbye kiss?" she asked sarcastically but deep down she meant it.

Kerrigan turned to face her, irritated by Nova's attitude.

Nova picked up on Kerrigan's annoyance. It was the first thing she'd felt from the older woman since Zeratul had shown her Zerus. "_You're_ annoyed with_ me_?" she asked in disbelief. "_I_ should be mad at _you_," Nova threw back at her.

"I don't need this now," Kerrigan said as she shook her head and began to turn.

Nova grabbed her upper arm to prevent her from turning away anymore. "Sweetheart, don't keep me out," she said sympathetically. "You've just lost someone you loved and now you are letting Zeratul of all people advise you and lead you to random planets."

"I'm not here because of Zeratul," she defended herself. "We need to destroy Mengsk, and that's why I'm here."

"Then I'm coming with you," Nova told her straight.

"I'd prefer you didn't," she said dryly. She didn't need Nova showering her in concern while she tried to recruit a planet full of powerful primal Zerg who had never even been under her control when she was at her most powerful point as the Queen of Blades.

Nova stared at her angrily.

"You'll be safer here," Kerrigan added to soften her words.

"And who will watch your back?" Nova asked knowing she'd be alone on that planet. "I'm coming with you whether you like it or not," she added before Kerrigan could answer her question.

"No, you're not," she interjected.

Nova frowned.

"Mengsk didn't abandon you to a horrific violent lonely death. He didn't spend most of your adult life using you, lying to you and then reward your loyalty with betrayal. He didn't hunt you down and he didn't kill the man you loved," she said frankly.

"He _did_ use me. He used me to go after innocent people like you and Raynor," she felt a pang of guilt as she remembered capturing Kerrigan and being ordered to kill anyone who got in her way.

"A fact you didn't seem too cut up about at the time," Kerrigan surmised.

Nova closed her eyes for a moment to let her emotions settle. "I got to know you and realised how wrong it all was," she explained.

"If you hadn't captured me, me and Jim would have still been together. I wouldn't have let Mengsk get him and he wouldn't have been killed," she stated it bluntly.

"You are blaming me for Raynor's death?" it stung Nova to hear her lover blame her for something she had no control over.

Kerrigan felt Nova's pain but she pushed it away; it was nothing compared to what she was feeling. A few moments passed between the two women where they didn't speak; merely staring at each other and feeling anger towards the other. It was Kerrigan who broke the standoff. "I'm going."

"Well, I'm going, too," Nova said coldly.

Kerrigan was about to tell her no again but realised her grief was affecting her decisions – she couldn't blame Nova for Jim's death in the absence of the real culprit; Mengsk. Maybe having someone to watch her back and be a voice of reason in her head couldn't hurt. "Don't expect me to save you if a Zerg makes you its new chew toy," Kerrigan added flatly.

Nova wasn't sure if that was her attempt at humour or not. "Well, I'm in the market for a new Zerg lover so don't assume it's mauling me and not trying to mate with me," she added with a smile.

Kerrigan frowned at Nova's comment, hoping she hadn't ruined things between them. "I don't blame you," she added. "I'm sorry for being…" she wanted to finish with 'a bitch' or 'an idiot' or 'insensitive' or 'distant' or any one of the terrible things she'd been to Nova, but she instead opted for a simple, "me".

Nova shook her head and cupped Kerrigan's face. "I love you for being you. You are dealing with a million and one things right now," Nova surveyed. "I just wish you'd realise I'm here to help you get through them. "

Kerrigan forced a smile.

"I'm coming with you to Zerus," Nova told her adamantly.

"Thank you," Kerrigan turned her face to kiss Nova's hand.

Nova smiled and let her hand fall from Kerrigan's face down to her shoulder then down her arm to her hand. She gripped her hand tightly and mentally promised them both she'd never let go.

"Let's go," Kerrigan said strongly as she dragged Nova towards the bay.

* * *

The two women arrived on the planet of Zerus. They were greeted by a brilliant shining sun that was partly obscured by the large trees around them.

"It's beautiful," Nova remarked. "We could have some fun here."

Kerrigan rolled her eyes at her. "You are always thinking about sex," she surmised with a smile; it wasn't a criticism as much as it was a compliment.

"Who's the one who is always thinking about sex?" Nova asked innocently. "I was thinking we could have a nice picnic or a stroll."

"It is rather romantic, isn't it?" Kerrigan smiled as she turned to Nova and put her hands on her hips and brought her body towards her.

"I'd say so," Nova replied as she placed her hands on Kerrigan's arms and leant in to kiss her passionately.

Kerrigan was hoping they could get a quickie in before Zeratul arrived but she felt his presence approach them. She didn't want to pull away from Nova just yet and decided she would allow the Dark Templar to watch her kiss her girlfriend; she wondered how he'd react to Terran homosexuality – but then she realised she didn't care. She pulled away from Nova and smiled at her before reluctantly and slowly removing her hands from Nova's hips and turning to face Zeratul.

"The power of Zerus called you here," Zeratul didn't waste time with greetings or reactions.

"My need to see Mengsk dead called me here," Kerrigan shot back at him. "These Zerg will help me destroy Korhal," she mused.

Zeratul realised she misunderstood. "You must let Zerus remake you, Kerrigan."

"Remake her?" Nova interjected. "That's what you meant about her surviving?" she felt a cold chill spread through her body at the thought of Kerrigan being reinfested.

Kerrigan merely listened.

"The final war nears and there is little time," Zeratul ignored the blonde Terran's interruption. He understood her role as Kerrigan's mate, even if he wasn't aware of the finer points of the mating. He hadn't realised that copulation was possible between Terran females (he would put that aside until he could further research it – this was not the time nor place).

"I don't have to do a damned thing," Kerrigan replied stubbornly. "I will not be a pawn in your prophecies."

"But you will do anything to have your revenge," he teased her.

"Anything," she stated adamantly.

"Except _that_," Nova stated for her.

Kerrigan shot a look to her to tell her to be quiet. It wasn't that she didn't respect Nova's opinion, and it wasn't that she necessarily disagreed with her opinion, but this was between her and Zeratul. Outbursts like these were exactly why she hadn't wanted her here. She stared back at Zeratul and thought about his words.

Zeratul stared into Kerrigan's eyes and thought he saw an understanding there. He knew he was getting through to her despite her mate's interruptions. "Then that is enough," Zeratul knew he was getting to Kerrigan.

"No, it's not," Nova shouted at Zeratul. She turned to Kerrigan and frowned. "Don't let him talk you into anything," she stated. "You don't need to be _remade_ in order to get to Mengsk."

"Go back to the leviathan," Kerrigan requested without looking at her.

"No, I'm staying with you," Nova stated adamantly. "I know you are considering it and there is no way in hell I'm letting you do it."

Kerrigan turned to her and stared at her seriously. "I need to communicate with the Zerg here. I don't want to worry about protecting you if something goes wrong."

Nova was annoyed again that Kerrigan was pushing her away. Again.

Kerrigan smiled, "I promise I won't reinfest myself while you are gone." She took Nova's hand in hers. "I have to find out more about this place. More about the primal Zerg and the power they have."

Nova stared at her in an attempt to see if she was lying. She trusted Kerrigan with her heart and her life; but could her drive for revenge cause her to lie and take the power and opportunity to kill Mengsk? She'd rather doubt Kerrigan's trust now than have it abused later when Kerrigan reinfests herself and everything would be lost for them.

"I promise," Kerrigan added. She squeezed her hand and kissed her lips softly.

Nova wasn't entirely happy but she realised she'd have to trust Kerrigan wouldn't do it. "I love you," she whispered softly, not willing to get too emotionally gooey in front of a Protoss.

"I love you, too," Kerrigan smiled and released her grip on Nova's hand.

Nova glared as Zeratul before she unhooked her hand from Kerrigan's and left. She wasn't happy but believed Kerrigan was telling her the truth. For now.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who voted in the poll about infesting Nova. Nova's fate will become clearer in the next chapter ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

"I thought I'd find you in here," Kerrigan smiled as she poked her head into Nova's ship still inside the leviathan. She knew Nova wasn't comfortable onboard the leviathan at the best of times; never mind without Kerrigan around and especially after a disagreement with the Zerg's Queen.

Nova turned to her from her position in the pilot's seat and frowned.

Kerrigan thought she should ask permission to enter before stepping in but she didn't want to risk Nova saying 'no' so she stepped right on in.

"I wouldn't have said 'no'," Nova said, picking up on Kerrigan's thoughts. "I'd never send you away," Nova added to show she was annoyed that Kerrigan _had _sent her away.

Kerrigan sat on the bench in the back of the ship. "I'm sorry about that," she stated. "You were complicating things," she said dully.

"You mean making you see sense?" Nova rephrased Kerrigan's excuse.

"The Zerg on this planet. They are untainted. Pure," Kerrigan explained with a glint in her eye. "Powerful."

"Will they work for you?" Nova cut to the chase.

Kerrigan paused. She didn't want to explain the intricacies of the Zerg swarm as it was now and the autonomy of the primal Zerg right now. This next conversation with Nova was going to be hard enough. "I don't have enough power," she said dully.

"Then we'll leave," Nova surmised.

Kerrigan looked away from Nova to collect her thoughts and then looked back. "I'm thinking about what Zeratul said," she said softly. She wondered if she had said it too soon. Should she have attempted to sweet talk Nova and make her forgive her for sending her away first before dropping this bombshell on her?

Nova felt her stomach do a somersault and opened her mouth to object but shock kept her words in.

"I met with one of the primal Zerg who witnessed the creation of the Overmind," she began.

Nova shook her head. "I can't believe you are even entertaining the idea," she stated angrily. She didn't care who Kerrigan had met.

"He said the dark one, Amon, had created the hive mind of the swarm," she continued despite Nova's interruption. "When I was the Queen of Blades I felt an… influence," she explained. "It came from Amon."

"Are you blaming Amon for the atrocities you committed as the Queen of Blades?" Nova asked sceptically and a little bitchily.

"No," Kerrigan added softly. "But… centuries of his influence over the Zerg added to it…" she looked away for a moment before looking back to Nova. "If I change here on Zerus I won't be under that same influence," she added.

"You won't be evil?" Nova asked unconvinced and bluntly.

"I'll be under my own influence. I'll still be me," she promised although she knew she couldn't guarantee it. "There is a pool," Kerrigan explained. "If I enter it there is a chance I'll be remade as the Queen of Blades."

"A chance?" Nova added.

"There's a chance I'll die or a chance I'll become something else," she added grimly.

"The only thing it will make you is something that's not what you are now," Nova said adamantly. "If you do this, we're over," Nova warned her.

Kerrigan frowned. "Are you saying you wouldn't still love me if I looked different?"

"It's not that simple," Nova shouted. "You know it's not."

Kerrigan was about to interject but Nova beat her to it.

"If you survive, IF, you have no idea what you'll become," Nova told her. "You could become a deformed abomination with no sense of who you are; left screaming out in pain or you could become a being more powerful and dangerous than the Queen of Blades ever was."

"If I become a deformed abomination in pain I'd expect you to kill me," she said coldly hoping Nova would end her suffering if it came to that.

Nova felt a knife stab her heart. "You expect me to watch you do it? To be there if something goes wrong?" she could feel it.

"I would appreciate you watching over me. Protecting me like you've done so far," she added with a smile.

Nova shook her head. "Listen to yourself," she begged. "You are letting this thirst for vengeance get out of control. Mengsk needs to die, I get that. But you throwing your life away won't do anyone any good. I'm not going to watch you do that to yourself. Let me protect you by keeping you away from the temptation of power. Let's get out of here right now and we'll find another way."

"There is no other way," Kerrigan stated. "Mengsk has to die now before anyone else suffers."

"This is about Raynor?" Nova now realised.

Kerrigan said nothing.

"He wouldn't want you to do this," Nova said softly.

"How the hell would you know what he would want?" Kerrigan said angrily.

"Because he loved you!" she shouted. She allowed a few moments to pass and calmed down. "Like I love you," she added softly.

Kerrigan looked at Nova sympathetically.

Nova stood and came to sit beside Kerrigan. "I know you have thought about the future," Nova said sadly. "About conceiving children with Raynor."

"That's not going to happen now, is it?" Kerrigan quickly snapped. She was angry that Nova had read those thoughts from her and she was angry at herself that she hadn't shielded them well enough from her, too. It still hurt to think of Raynor and she didn't need the woman she had betrayed him for bringing him up.

Nova paused and allowed Kerrigan to calm down before she spoke again. "The point is; I want that future, too. I want us to have those children one day," she smiled and took Kerrigan's hands in hers. "I know it's biologically impossible for us to have our own children. But I thought if we could get pregnant together by the same man then our children would be siblings. We'd be a family."

Kerrigan smiled at Nova's idea for their family.

"We can still have that," Nova promised. Although she knew it would be impossible for Raynor to be the father now, but the father didn't matter. She and Kerrigan mattered and Nova knew she'd love any children they'd make together.

"I want a family with you," Kerrigan smiled. She put a hand to Nova's cheek and pushed a stray blond hair aside before letting the hand drop to her shoulder. "But what type of world will they live in if we don't stop Mengsk now?"

"We will stop him," Nova stated. "This is not the only way."

"If I become infested, I can always come back," Kerrigan pondered. "The Xel'naga device..."

"You can't switch back and forth whenever you feel like it," Nova was frustrated with Kerrigan's persistence. "You almost died last time - if it wasn't for Valeri..."

"Don't stick up for _him_," she mused. He'd only helped Raynor get her back for his own personal gain and he'd subjected her to treatment as nothing more than a rat lab.

"I just meant that the Crown Prince's highly skilled doctors were there. Who will be there this time?" she explained pessimistically.

Kerrigan knew she had burned enough bridges to know no one would but Nova would raise a finger to help her if she chose to reinfest herself.

Nova shook her head at Kerrigan's thoughts. "If you do this then you have to face the consequences _alone_."

Kerrigan frowned. "I thought being in love meant supporting the other person's decision?"

"Don't you dare try and turn this around onto me and make out that I don't love you!" Nova shouted and stood. She took a few steps away from Kerrigan before turning and staring at her. She had a good mind to leave but she didn't trust Kerrigan to run straight off and do something stupid. "I love you for who you are. I don't want you to change."

"I'll still be me," Kerrigan interrupted.

"You can't guarantee what you'll be," Nova said quickly. She took a few steps back to Kerrigan and sat back down. She took Kerrigan's hand in her left and let her right hand stroke Kerrigan's face. "Don't you see it?" she asked softly as she stared deeply into her eyes. "You are perfection to me. I'm not just talking about the Sarah I see on the outside, although she is beautiful," she smiled. "But I'm talking about the Sarah on the inside. The fiery feisty woman I feel in love with. She's so strong but so vulnerable. Sometimes she needs to be protected, even if it's from herself."

Kerrigan lowered her eyes as she felt Nova's love for her. She felt shame for hurting Nova like this and risking what they had. She raised her eyes and smiled as she looked at Nova. "I wish this was easier," she said sadly.

"It is easy," Nova whispered. She leant forward and kissed Kerrigan's lips softly. She pulled away from her by no more than an inch and looked into her eyes.

Kerrigan smiled and quickly pushed their lips together again. She broke it a few moments later and smiled. "Make love to me," she begged.

Nova smiled. "I'll show you what you'll miss if you reinfest yourself," she said it seductively but was deadly serious. She put both her hands on Kerrigan's cheeks and passionately kissed her for a while. She let one hand trail down Kerrigan's neck and onto her shoulder, slipping around to the emergency release on her suit and it began to peel away from her body.

Kerrigan pulled herself away from Nova and stood to allow the suit to fall to the floor.

"I can't believe you were considering changing that amazing body," Nova said as she stared at Kerrigan's naked body. She stood and activated her own emergency release and her suit fell to the floor.

Kerrigan smiled. "Maybe I was jealous – you _do_ have the best body in the galaxy," she flirted as she placed her hands on Nova's hips and brought their bodies together.

Nova let her hands settle on Kerrigan's shoulder and her lips were mere centimetres away from Kerrigan's. "I'm always willing to share it with you," she smiled and slowly kissed Kerrigan. "Besides," she added seductively, "I'm fairly sure you are the winner of the best body in the galaxy." Nova was very willing for Kerrigan to have that title instead of her as long as Kerrigan let her make love to her once in a while.

Kerrigan took Nova's lips in hers and slowly kissed her. She ran her fingers from her hips up towards the top of her back and pulled away from the kiss. She let her hands slide around to Nova's breasts and gently fondled them in her fingers. "Your breasts are perfect," she complimented her.

Nova smiled and moved her hands to Kerrigan's breasts. "Yours are bigger," Nova said jealously. "And look at those nipples," she stared at them.

Kerrigan smiled and moved their breasts together. She rubbed Nova's nipples against her own, eliciting a groan from Nova. She rubbed them together a number of times before she leant forward and kissed her again.

Nova moaned into the kiss and brought hands to Kerrigan's hips. She pulled their hips together and she gently pushed her pussy towards Kerrigan's. She mused at how well their bodies melded together despite the obstacle of both women's large breasts.

Kerrigan broke the kiss and looked deeply into her eyes before kissing down her neck towards her breasts. She took the large mounds in her hands and started to massage them. She lowered herself and took one of Nova's nipples into her mouth. She slowly sucked on the small bud and swirled her tongue around it.

Nova groaned and let one of her hands rest against Kerrigan's head.

Kerrigan moved her mouth to Nova's other nipple and continued her stimulation. When she had elicited enough groans from Nova she kissed her way down to her stomach. She placed small kisses down to her navel and let her tongue dip inside it. She knelt and let her face lower towards Nova's small blonde bush.

Nova felt herself moisten at her lover's face being so close to her pussy. She resisted pushing Kerrigan's head against her and patiently waited.

Kerrigan reached a hand up and gently stroked a finger through the blonde bush before allowing her hands to snake around and rest on Nova's behind. She took a breath and pushed her face forward, allowing her nose to rest against Nova's bush. "You smell so sexy right here," she proclaimed before she let her lips kiss around her bush and mound.

Nova felt a jolt of excitement as Kerrigan kissed her near her pussy and stroked her butt cheeks. She disappointedly felt Kerrigan pull back slightly.

"Lay down," Kerrigan asked her softly.

Nova didn't have to be asked twice and she slowly laid down in front of Kerrigan, not breaking eye contact with her. She was so aroused right now and would have done anything for Kerrigan to pleasure her.

Kerrigan smiled and she crawled between Nova's legs and hooked her hands under Nova's thighs. She slowly began to tongue away at Nova's slit; prying her pussy lips open with her tongue and stroking her clitoris with the tip.

Nova groaned again and bucked her hips towards Kerrigan's mouth. She loved the feel of Kerrigan's mouth on her and she let her eyes close as she thought only of the feeling. She let yet another groan exit her lips and she heard Kerrigan's voice in her mind.

'_Open your eyes_,' Kerrigan begged her as she performed oral sex. '_I want to see my sexy Nova's green eyes_.'

Nova opened her eyes and propped herself up to look at her lady more comfortably. She was met with similar green eyes that showed her eroticism as her tongue licked away at her. Nova wasn't one for talking during sex, but hearing Kerrigan's voice telepathically was nice.

'_You are so delicious_,' Kerrigan thought as she licked down to Nova's hole. '_I could eat you out all day long._' She pushed her tongue into Nova and received a loud groan for her efforts. She removed her tongue and returned it to Nova's clit.

"I like it when you do that," Nova told her and pushed herself against Kerrigan again.

'_I like doing it_," she thought again as she played with Nova's clit with her tongue. She continued her actions, encouraged my Nova's groans, and it wasn't long before she felt Nova approach her orgasm. '_Cum for me_,' she politely requested with her thoughts.

Nova obliged Kerrigan's wishes and soon her orgasm washed over her. She let out a number of moans before relaxing and breathing heavily.

Kerrigan raised herself up and crawled up Nova's body to face her. She laid beside Nova and placed a hand on Nova's stomach, gently stroking the skin there, while she propped her head up with her arm. "Did you enjoy that?" she asked.

Nova looked at Kerrigan though clouded lust filled eyes. "You know I always do," she smiled. She put an arm behind her head to support it while she looked at Kerrigan. She put her other arm on Kerrigan's and guided it up to her breast.

Kerrigan smiled and played with Nova's breast. "Human female bodies really are nice, aren't they?" she added softly.

Nova smiled. She looked at Kerrigan's breasts and snaked her hand up Kerrigan's arms towards her breast. When she reached the large mound she began to play with it slowly. She ran her thumb over the nipple and toyed with it.

A small groan left Kerrigan's lip and she did the same to Nova's breast.

"Only women know how to really pleasure other women," Nova said hazily as she stared at Kerrigan. She smiled. "You asked me to make love to you and I haven't done it yet," she realised.

Kerrigan smiled. "You look so comfortable there. Take your time," she said softly as she continued to rub her breast.

Nova looked at Kerrigan's chest again before raising her eyes back up to her face. "Sit on my face," she said softly. "I want to taste you."

Kerrigan smiled. Slowly she raised herself up and moved herself up Nova. Kerrigan straddled Nova's face carefully and lined up her pussy to her mouth. She slowly sat down, careful not to crush Nova's face.

Nova put her hands on Kerrigan's thighs before extending her tongue upwards to Kerrigan's pussy.

Kerrigan groaned as she felt Nova's tongue play with her aching clit and stroke its way down to her moist hole.

'_Play with your breasts. I know you want to_," Nova thought at Kerrigan. Nova felt guilty she hadn't given them sufficient foreplay today.

Kerrigan did as she was told and enjoyed feeling them in her hands. She tweaked her nipples roughly and imagined Nova doing it to them. She panted as Nova worked her below.

Nova darted her tongue in and out of Kerrigan's hole, enjoying the taste of the warm fluids that leaked out of her. She moved one of her hands from Kerrigan's thigh and brought the thumb to Kerrigan's clit. She rubbed it firmly but not too roughly as she fucked her with her tongue.

Kerrigan began to pant louder and it soon she came. She felt the warmth of her orgasm wash over her and she pushed herself back and straddled Nova's waist, collapsing on top of her to recover.

Nova wrapped her arms around her and used one hand to stroke her head. "I love being between your legs," Nova remarked to the still panting Kerrigan. She gave her a small kiss on the side of her head.

Kerrigan smiled and snuggled against Nova. "You know what I like," Kerrigan remarked, her breathing softer now. She raised her head and looked down at Nova again. "You are at my mercy," she remarked and gently kissed Nova.

Nova was hoping the kiss would last longer but Kerrigan denied her and pulled back.

She giggled. "Mercy, remember?"

Nova pouted. Kerrigan knew Nova didn't have to be under her to be at her mercy – she was always at Kerrigan's mercy; a smile from her and Nova would do anything.

Kerrigan smiled as she heard that thought. "You are so sweet," she remarked. She had wanted to tease Nova a little but decided she couldn't resist her and began to kiss her passionately.

The two women kissed for some time before Kerrigan broke their kiss. She still ached to make love to Nova and gently raised herself up. She remained straddling Nova and placed her hands on Nova's hands. She brought them to her breasts and encouraged her to touch them.

Nova smiled. "God, I love these," Nova remarked as she then teased Kerrigan's nipples.

Kerrigan felt herself grow moist again and looked down at Nova lovingly. "I love you," she told her seductively.

"I love you, too," Nova replied. She felt a small trickle of wetness hit her stomach from where Kerrigan was sat on her.

Kerrigan pushed herself back slightly and raised herself off Nova a few inches. She looked down at Nova's stomach and saw the wet patch she'd left. "You make me so wet," she added. She pushed Nova's legs open as she moved one knee between them. She looked at Nova's glistening pussy.

"You aren't the only person who gets wet at the touch of their lover," Nova added.

"I should do something for us both, then, huh?" she added innocently. She put a finger between Nova's pussy lips and opened them gently. She brought her moist finger to her mouth and tasted the juice. "So yummy," she remarked.

Nova was waiting excitedly for what Kerrigan had planned and gently touched her own breasts.

Kerrigan lined their pussies up and pushed them together. She felt the warm wet lips of Nova's meet her own. Slowly she began to move against Nova; their pussies slipping and sliding against each other.

Nova groaned as her pussy was grinded against by Kerrigan.

Kerrigan's breasts thrashed around as she forcefully rubbed herself against Nova.

Nova groaned and watched carefully as Kerrigan's boobs took on a life of their own. She was slightly envious at the older woman's larger breast size but was content at being allowed access to Kerrigan's.

Kerrigan momentarily wished they had a toy they could use to increase both their pleasure but she pushed the thought away because she didn't have one on the leviathan at all.

"Over there," Nova panted and raised her hand and pointed to a small cupboard by the door. "Bottom shelf there is a box."

Kerrigan looked across at the cupboard and suddenly it violently opened and the contents came shooting out and hit the opposite wall. Kerrigan giggled to herself; she hadn't realised when she was turned on her telekinesis was more passionate too. She spotted the box and reached her hand towards it to focus her powers. The box raised and opened and a number of toys floated in the air. Kerrigan saw the one Nova was talking about and she brought it towards her. The other toys dropped to the floor.

Nova smiled. "Thousands of years of mental evolution lead to this moment," she smirked.

Kerrigan reached for the grey double ended dildo as it floated towards her and she stopped grinding against Nova. She held it firmly and raised herself off Nova. She held the head of the toy against Nova's entrance. "Ready?"

"Take me," she begged and relaxed; ready for the toy.

Kerrigan pushed the toy into Nova's juicy hole and it went in smoothly. When half the toy was inside she pulled it out slightly and pushed it back in a few times.

"Get on the other end," Nova requested.

Kerrigan ensured half the toy was in Nova and then slid the other tip into her pussy. She moaned as she did and fed the rest of it into her. She took a moment to get used to the feeling before she started to ride Nova. Their pussies were French kissing each other and drooling over each other.

"It feels so good," Nova remarked and held Kerrigan's thighs.

Kerrigan gyrated harder and harder against Nova and felt an ocean between their legs. Their pussies and the toy squelched as they rubbed against each other. "I'm so close," Kerrigan panted and bit her lip to force her passion from driving her mental. Her moans and grunts got louder as she continued to work her.

"Just a little more," Nova encouraged her. "Oh god, my vagina is on fire with you riding me," she proclaimed passionately.

"It's…" Kerrigan tried but her pussy exploded in orgasm and the intense feeling spread across her body.

Nova felt Kerrigan's orgasm and it pushed her over the edge.

The two of them moaned loudly as they shared the orgasm and the sensations of each woman travelled to the other.

Kerrigan stopped moving against Nova and collapsed onto her chest panting heavily. "Oh god," she breathed. "That was incredible," she closed her eyes to relax herself.

Nova hugged Kerrigan to show her she felt the same. She didn't have the energy to talk or think about how amazing that had been.

Kerrigan moved one hand between their legs and raised her hips to pull the dildo out of herself and then out of Nova. She placed it down beside them; too exhausted to suck Nova's juices or offer her own to Nova.

"I am never having sex with anyone who isn't you," Nova promised. She knew there was no way anyone could have given her an orgasm that amazing and to be honest she didn't want anyone else to try. She knew how madly deeply in love with Kerrigan she was right now and would be forever.

Kerrigan raised her head to look at her. She smiled, "I'm so happy I can read your mind."

Nova smiled.

"I'm madly deeply in love with you, too," Kerrigan promised as she pushed herself up Nova's body slightly so their faces were against each other. She began to kiss the blonde slowly and tenderly.

Nova rested her hands gently against Kerrigan's back and enjoyed the feel of her naked body against her own. She was exhausted but was willing to let Kerrigan kiss her for a little while longer.

Kerrigan sensed Nova's tiredness, and it helped her realise her own. She broke the kiss and pushed herself up and looked around the room. She smiled at the mess of the cupboard's contents she had caused to fly across the room and noticed a blanket and pillow were there. She used her powers to bring them to her and she placed the pillow under Nova's head. She draped the pillow over them both and placed her head on Nova's chest.

Nova fell asleep quickly; content with her lover in her arms, but Kerrigan remained awake as she thought about her love for Nova, the events on Zerus, and Mengsk.

Kerrigan slowly lifted Nova's arm off her and placed it softly down on the blanket. "Please forgive me," she whispered as she left the sleeping blonde.


	23. Chapter 23

Nova was pacing the leviathan and praying that Kerrigan would come back. That Kerrigan would come back as she left. She knew how stubborn Kerrigan was but she hoped that Kerrigan would cave in and remember what she had told her; that some part of her would make her see sense and not go through with it.

Nova had awoken in her ship alone and found Kerrigan gone from the leviathan a number of days ago – she wasn't sure how many – but it was defiantly approaching a week, perhaps even over a week. Izsha had informed her that the primal Zerg had attacked and Kerrigan had gone to fight. Nova couldn't help but feel that Kerrigan was reinfesting herself right at that current moment. She hoped it was just her own fears manifesting and that she wasn't really feeling it from Kerrigan's mind.

"Our Majesty has returned," Izsha said proudly as she felt Kerrigan board the leviathan.

Nova could feel her now and she let a smile creep over her lips. Kerrigan was alive. But the joy was short lived as she felt how close Kerrigan was; normally they'd be pressed together for her to feel her _this_ close but she wasn't in the room. Nova's heart sank and she knew Kerrigan had done it.

Nova waited angrily for Kerrigan, or what had been Kerrigan, to make it to the bridge and stared at the dark doorway hoping but not expecting to see the pale skin, brown dreadlocks and green eyes of her lover.

What appeared in the doorway _was_ something else. Glowing purple eyes appeared in the darkness, followed by small purple glowing veins across the creature's head and down its long body. It stepped forward and long tentacled hair came into view that flowed past its armoured shoulders. The creature's chest was hardened and its arms and legs covered in barbs. The creature was made taller with stilettoed feet. It took a few more steps forward and large bony wings followed it.

Nova took a breath in fear.

The creature felt Nova's fear. Usually eliciting that type of reaction would have brought it some level of satisfaction but it didn't enjoy feeling it from the woman it loved.

The Zerglings on the bridge all lowered their heads in both fear and respect as the magnificent creature walked into the room.

"You did it," Nova said with tears in her eyes.

"I had to," the creature spoke in something that resembled Kerrigan's voice but it wasn't the same anymore. It was more commanding and barely seemed human anymore.

Nova wondered if the Queen of Blades would kill her now. The last time Kerrigan was infested she didn't care who she killed; even Raynor wasn't safe from her. Nova knew death was likely coming her way and she didn't care if it came. She had nothing to live for.

"Please don't think like that, Nova," the Queen of Blades spoke softly.

Nova looked at her and the fear she felt decreased slightly. Something in her voice still managed to ease her despite her change.

"I told you I wouldn't let anything hurt you," the Queen of Blades smiled slightly.

Nova had seen images and video of the Queen of Blades smiling and gloating over her accomplishments. But this smile was different. It was almost sweet and comforting. "You've already hurt me," Nova said softly.

"I didn't do this to hurt you," Kerrigan said proudly. "I did this for Mengsk," she stated.

"You've let him destroy you again," Nova surmised. "You could have beaten him by living happily with me."

"I can still live happily with you," Kerrigan reassured him. "But he has to die."

Nova laughed in frustration. "Live happily with me? Look at you."

Kerrigan felt angry at Nova's outburst but she pushed it aside as she realised Nova had a point. They weren't exactly going to be walking hand in hand and playing with the children they'd talked about having. She pushed those thoughts away. Nova could still have children for them and Kerrigan still knew there was a device to bring her back to being human once again if she could get her hands on it. "Look at me," she requested. "I'm still Sarah Kerrigan. I'm not the same Queen of Blades I was. I'm the same Sarah you fell in love with," she spoke slowly and confidently.

"The same Sarah who disregarded my feelings about doing this? The same Sarah who_ lied_ to me about doing this?" Nova spoke angrily.

"I knew you would have stopped me," Kerrigan added sadly.

Nova said nothing.

"_You_ would have stopped me," Kerrigan repeated. "If you had been there I couldn't have brought myself to do it," she said sadly. "But I couldn't let you stop me," she stated adamantly.

Nova frowned angrily. "You could have died," Nova said as though the very idea of Kerrigan dying broken her heart.

"Your love kept me alive," Kerrigan said softly and reached a hand out to touch her arm. "I still love you."

Nova pulled her arm away. "I..." her lip quivered. "I don't want you like this," she blurted it out and shocked herself at the cruelness of her own words.

Kerrigan simply lowered her eyes in shame.

Nova felt tears in her eyes again. She took a breath and turned; unwilling to look at Kerrigan any longer. She didn't want to subject the woman she loved to thoughts of how unappealing she was now so she quickly headed for the door.

Kerrigan didn't follow.

* * *

**Ok… I didn't infest Nova!**

**Thank you to everyone who voted in the poll I ran, 'Do you want to see Nova become infested in "Supernova?"'.**

**It ended with 15 votes "yes" and 14 votes "no". But… I also planned NOT to infest her… so that mean it was a tie – and since I'd already thought about how I wanted this fic to end… infested Nova wouldn't have made that end work :/ **

**BUT! I'm really interested in doing an infested Nova fic… so I may do a B Plot Supernova fic that branches off from around these chapters once this one is finished and infest Nova! **


End file.
